Mas alla de los titanes y humanos
by Neopercival
Summary: Una idea que se me ocurrio de momento, ¿habras sido un sueño o en verdad viajo entre dimensiones?, la duda lo carcomia, pero hasta que esa duda fuera resuelta, no iba a dejar que la gente inocente de este lugar acabara como comida de titanes, defenderia a todos de esos monstruos
1. ¿Como sucedio esto?

**Aloha mis seguidores, eh aqui una idea aue se me ocurrio, de ustedes depende si la historia sigue ya que quiero que me dejen sus respuestas en los review**

 **Pero recuerden, es solo una idea, de ustedes depende si se hace una historia**

 **Asi que comencemos**

* * *

-Primeras pruebas de la maquina del tiempo-una cierta cientifica peliazul exclamaba de modo serio-los protocolos de seguridad ya estan activados-decia mientras tecleaba una pantalla holografica-revisando los perimetros de seguridad, listo

En otro lugar, un joven de cabellera negra veia ligeramente impresionado la gigantesca maquina que la mujer habia creado, vestia un dogi de color naranja pero con una camisa interna de color azul, un cinturon de karate azul, unas muñequeras del mismo colos y botas negras con blancas

El hijo mayor de uno de los heroes mas grandes de la tierra en esa linea de tiempo alterna veia con curiosidad y un poco de asombro al ver trabajar a esa increiblemente mujer, el tambien era inteligente gracias a los execivamente largos periodos de estudios, pero la mentalidad e ingenio de esta mujer estaba fuera de este mundo

Era la mujer mas inteligente de la tierra

-Bulma-san, ¿cuanto tiempo va a tomarte terminar la maquina del tiempo?

Bulma sin dejar de teclear o voltearlo a ver respondi-aun no lo se Gohan, estos son tiempos dificiles y los recursos que necesito para completarla son muy escasos-los algoritmos y secuencias que aparecian y desaparecian de la pantalla normalmente serian un caos para la mente de cualquier persona, pero no para ella

Gohan suspiro aun sentado con su silla alrevez-ya veo, esto es problematico-decia sobandose la nuca

Bulma hizo lo mismo-lo se, pero no debemos darnos por vencidos, esta linea de tiempo y sus habitantes neceitamos ayuda de forma inmediata-volvio a responder pero con determinacion y volvio a su trabajo

Gohan tambien fruncio el seño de forma seria, era verdad, en ese mundo alterno en donde vivian estaba en graves problemas, la raza humana estaba al borde de la exrincion por culpa de dos seres hibridos maquina/humanoz creados a partir de una loca, retorcida, maligna y vengativa mente prodigiosa

No tanto como la de Bulma, pero tenia sus meritos

-Bien, las secuencias algortimicas estan lineales- decia la super genio-los flujos de energia cinetica estan estables-decia y asomo su cabeza a un lado-Oe Trunks, ¿todo bien alla arriba?

Al llamado de la mujer mayor, un chico de no mas de 15 años, con el cabello azul cian como el de ella y ojos azules asomo su cabeza por encima de la imcompleta maquina, dando a entender que se encontraba dentro de ella

-Todo en orden Kaa-san, por el momento todos los datos de tu servidor estan llegando al de la maquina-decia volviendose a sentar y empezar a teclear un panel-la programacion esta ensamblandose correctamente con la maquina del tiempo

Gohan veia trabajar a esos dos y se sentia un poco fuera de lugar, es verdad que el tambien era un genio, pero todo acerca de los campos cuanticos y manipulacion espacio-temporal como que no era muy de su departamento de conocimientos, digo, sabia algo, pero no tanto como ella

¿Asi se sentia su padre al verla trabajar?

Se reia internamente al sentirse tan fuera de lugar como su padre muchas veces se debio haber sentido

-Algoritmos de programacion ya casi establecidos-decia Bulma viendo la pantalla-te los wnviare ahora Trunks

-Claro-respondio el peliazul

El programa llego bien al servidor de la maquina del tiempo, Trunks se encargo de que se programara correctamente en la memmoria de la maquina

Pero no se espero lo siguiente

-¿Pero que...?, ¡aaaah!

Trunks tuvo que cubrirse con sus brazos el rostro, pues una intensa luz blanca lo rodeo y si no lo hacia, podria haber quedado ciego, cuando pudo notar que la luz poco a poco se dicipaba hasta desaparecer, bajo lentamente los brazos pero no abrio los ojos

-Kaa-san, Gohan-san, ¿que ocurrio?-preguntaba refregandose los ojos, pero se extraño al no obtener una respuesta inmediata-¿Kaa-san?, ¿Gohan-san?...¡¿pero que demo...?!

Exclamo con sorpresa el peliazul y no era para menos, ahora mismo no se encontraba en las casi ruinas de la corporacion capsula, sino en un extenso bosque, bastante confundido lo tenia esto, pues no sentia el ki ni de su madre ni el de su maestro

¿Que estaba ocurriendo?

¿Donde se encontraba?

-Que raro-Trunks caminaba a travez del espeso bosque viendo a todos lado-¿donde me encuentro?

Muchas hipotesis se hicieron en su cabeza, la mas viable es que la fluctuacion en los campos ionicos hallan hecho inestabilidad al cargarse el programa, al no estar todavia del todo terminada la maquina del tiempo, pues una pequeña anomalia espacio-tiempo se halla hecho presente

El no se asusto por eso, ademas de ser entrenado por Gohan, tambien fue educado por su madre, por lo que tambien era un genio y sabia que este tipo de eventos solo eran temporales, en algun momento las leyes de la logica y fisica harian un reparo de este evento, llevandolo de vuelta a su lugar de origen

La pregunta era...

-¿Cuando pasara todo eso?-se preguntaba cruzandose de brazos espectante-si bien es verdad, el tiempo que le tome al evento temporal es muy variable, podria pasar en un segundo o incluso años, por Kami, ¿que hare?-suspiro resignado

Seguia caminando aun pensativo de como arreglar ese asunto

Mas cierto evento le llamo la atencion

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!

Un ensordecerdor grito lo exalto, sin perder el tiempo, salio corriendo en la direccion hacia donde se escucho el desgarrador grito en donde pud sentir todo el miedo, desesperacion y terror que aquella voz femenina dejo salir

El tiempo vivido sumido en el terror por culpa de esos genocidas androides lo habian vuelto mas sensible, si escuchaba un alarido de terror no dudaria en salir al rescate de aquella infortunada alma, sin importar las consecuencias, el la rescataria

Con su gran velocidad llego al lugar en donde escucho aquel grito de terror y quedo horrorizado con lo que vio

Y es que el acto no era otra cosa mas que atroz, no habia otra forma de describirla, ante la furiosa mirada de Trunks una escena barbara y muy baja se llevaba a cabo, una pequeña niña no mas de 8 años era atacada por perros furiosos ante la vista burlista de varios hombres que veian la escena riendose

Trunks sintio como su ira se acumulaba al escuchar las suplicas de piedad y ayuda de la pobre, las lagrimas de desesperacion y terror llenaban aun mas la ira del peliazul que sin pensarlo dos vecs

Se lanzo al ataque

 **¡PAF!**

 **¡BAM!**

 **¡CRASH!**

Ante la mirada atonita de los hombres uniformados y en epecial de la niña, velo como el rayo, Trunks con patadas y golpes asesino a los perros que por la fuerza del chico cayeron lejos de la zona

-¡¿Que diablos creen que hacen cabrones?!

Esa voz llena de rencor los exalto mas de lo que ya estaban, ese chico demostro una gran fuerza al encargarse de esos 5 perros y enviarlos lejos con solo golpes, ademas otra cosa que les llamaba la atencion era su extraña apariencia, ropa en exceso extraña y por sobre todas las cosas

¿Cabello azul?

¿Por que demonios se lo pintaba?, bueno, eso no era lo importante, lo que si es que este chico interrumpio su enfermiza y barbara diversion y eso los habia cabreado, puede que tenga una gran fuerza, pero eran solo perro, ellos eran humanos y eran mas, asi que iban a doblegarlo y matarlo, luego se encargarian de la niña

Que equivocados estaban

-¡Tsk!, pinche escuincle molesto-decia uno de los hombres-tu no tienes ningun asunto que atender aqui, dejanos divertirnos en paz

La sonrisa burlona le dio asco al joven viajero del tiempo que se aguantaba las ganas de no hacerlos pure como a los perros

-Nos has quitado nuestro momento divertido-decia otro con un cigarro en la boca-asi que ahora tu tomaras el lugar de la pequeña, mariquita de cabello pintado-dijo burlon, eso no le cayo muy bien a Trunks, que no le gustaba que se burlaran del color de cabello que su madre le heredo, le apreciaba mucho-¿are?-decia al darse cuenta de algo-hmmm, estas en problemas Edeliano, no llevas puesta tu cinta de brazo

-"¿Edeliano?, ¿cinta de brazo?"-preguntaba confunfido el peliazul, mas luego vio a la niña y efectivamente vio que en su brazo, habia una cinta de color negra con la descripcuon de Edeliano-"¿que son esas cosas?"

Abrio un poco los ojos mientras aun veia a la niña, pues sintio atras de el como uno de esos hombres, si es que asi se les podia llamar, se abalanzaba contra ambos, asi que sin esperar un segundo mas

 **¡BOOM!**

-¡Aaaaaagh!

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos al ver como en un segundo, Trunks habia dado media vuelta y con un potente golpe de su puño izquierdo hundiendose en el abdomen del atacante, salio volando y arrastrandose por el piso hasta caer frente a los demas, con una ligera linea de sangre bajando por la comisura de sus labios y los ojos en blanco total

Mientras la niña veia anonadada la espalda de su salvador quien aun tenia su brazo extendido y miraba de muerte a los demas

Uno de los presentes con algo de duda se acercaba al caido y lentamente le tomo el pulso

Aterrandose por completo

-¡E-Esta muerto!-exclamo con autentico miedo

Y no era para menos, ¿pudo matarlo con un solo golpe?, era algo increible, pero no habia duda que la fuerza que debio usar para lograr lanzarlo de un golpe hasta tan lejos, este chico nobera para nada normal y no solo hablaba de su extraño color de cabello

-Es correcro-decia Trunks retrayendo su puño-asi que sino quieren tener el mismo final, le recomiendo que se larguen de aqui y nos dejen en paz

El no era de los que le gustaba quitar una vida, pero sabia muy bien que a vece uno debe hacer lo necesario para evitar algun mal, tambien el hecho que de donde venia, el debia proteger a los humanos, no matarlos, pues se sentiria como ese par de genocidas

Gohan le habia enseñado que no todos los humanos eran buenos, algunos eran malos y los actos que estos tipos hacian era la prueba viviente, pero igual no se sentia nada bien, aun asi, para protegerla a la niña, lo haria

Sacaria su lado saiyajin

Su lado paterno

Por ese misero momento, se volveria igual que su padre, el magnifico principe de los saiyajin, Vegeta

Ante la respuesta adquirida por el peliazul, los demas se encabronaron-¡maldito niño, vas a morir ahora!-sin esperar mas, todos los presentes sacaron sus armas, unos rifles de asalto

La pequeña se sobresalto en terror, Trunks solo suspiro por mas que queria darles una oportunidad de vida, estos tontos la rechazaron, ahora que se abstengan a las consecuencias, iba a despedazarlos por completo

-¡MUERAN SUCIOS EDELIANOS!

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

Trunks sabia que aunque le dieran, esas balas no le harian en mas minimo daño, pero la niña a la que protegia si, por lo que en menos de un segundo la cargo para su sorpresa en estilo nupcial y a una velocidad cegadora, se aparto con ella tras una gran roca, protegiendola

-Estos tipos son un peligro-decia bajandola y viendo de reojo, ademas de sentir como las balas le daban a la gran roca-mientras existan, seran un grave peligro para cualquiera

-...la niña no podia decir nada, estaba anonadada por todos los hechos

-Bien, debere encargarme de ellos-decia acomodandose un poco la ropa-tu quedate aqui y no vayas a salir para nada, ¿de acuerdo?

La niña salio de sus pensamientos cuando lo escucho hablar-¡e-esper...!-pero fue muy tarde, cuando estiro su mano para detenerlo, este desaparecio mas rapido que el viento, dejandola otra vez anonadada y con el cabello alborotado-...¿are?

Trunks corria hacia los agresores sin ninguna duda, iba a matarlos, su tragica vida en un mundo al borde de la destruccion lo habian templado, si existia alguien que hiciera peligrar la vida de los demas, debia ser acabado

Los sujetos estaban en panico, no podian entender como es que ese chico con un extraño color de cabello podia ser tan rapido que las balas no le daban, Trunks con movimientos de Zigzag evitaba las balas, sin dejar de ver a sus objetivos, hacer eso era un gran error que en una lucha a muerte era mortal

Gohan se lo habia enseñado y tambien lo habia experimentado en le campo de batalla varias veces

De un momento a otro, al quedar cara a cara frente a uno de los tiradores ante su impactada y horrorizada cara, el desparecio, un segundo despues sintio como su mejilla era golpeada con una gran fuerza, luego vio todo en oscuridad

Trunks lo habia pateado con tanta fuerza, que le rompio el cuello

-¡MISERABLE!

Esa exclamacion llena de ira le llegon junto a cientos de disparos mas, Trunks solo evito todo eso desapareciendo de la trayectoria de las balas y apareciendo por todos lados gracias a su velocidad claramente superior, cosa que los volvia locos, porque por mas que dispararan a donde apareciera, el simplemente desaparecia

-¡¿Que clase de monstruo eres?!-exclamaba ya clarmente asustado uno de los tipos mientras disparaba a diestra y siniestra con tal de darle al menos un balazo

Pero obvio que no podia

Mas en un segundo

 **¡BAM!**

Todo termino para el, pues Trunks aprecio tras el y con un codazo en la espalda lo mando a volar, muriendo al haber roto su columna

Los demas viendo el atroz acto ya no querian seguir ahi, asi que tal cobardes que eran, soltaron sus armas y empezaron a huir despavoridos, llorando del terror y gritando del mismo, no querian morir, pero por desgracia ese era su final

Y Trunks lo ejecutaria

-No se iran impunes

Con una voz cargada de odio, comenzo a hacer una serie de movimientos tan rapidos que la niña que observaba todo no lo creia, era tan rapido que sus brazos parecian desaparecer y aparecer por milesimas de segundo, hasta que paro sus movimientos juntando sus manos al frente, formando un diamante

Si todas las hazañas que vio del chico la habian impresionado, lo que ocurriria a continuacion ya la haria dudar de que en serio esta era la realidad

 **-¡Burning Attack! [Ataque ardiente]**

 **¡FOOOOOSH!**

Veia incredula como de las manos unidas del chico peliazul una gran esfera de color dorada salia disparada contra los cobardes que huian, los cuales se desesperaron aun mas al ver tan temible suceso, hasta aumentaron mas la velocidad, mas era en vano

Porque...

-¡AAAAAAAH!

 **¡BOOOOM!**

El ataque les dio de lleno

Una explosion se presento en el lugar, los tipos gritaban desesperados hasta el momento en que fueron totalmente desintegrados, Trunks veia el gran crater humeante sin ningun tipo de remordimiento, estos tipo merecian esto y mucho mas

Pero aun asi, el decidio que en lugar de torturarlos, mejor los mataba rapido, no iba a ser como ellos

Como los androides

Salio de su estupor al sentir otra firma de energia, la verdad ya la habia sentido antes, solo que no sintio ningun signo de hostilidad a diferencia de los que mato, este era tranquilo, se giro y vio a un hombre vestido como los tipejos muertos en el crater, asi que a pesar de no poseer hostilidad, no bajaria la guardia ante el

-¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto serio el peliazul al hombre, obviamente sin bajar la guardia

-En estas circunstancias, ¿no es mas adecuado que el infractor diga su nombre?-pregunto serio el hombre

Trunks afilo su mirada, cosa que logro estremecer al hombre que no podia creer que un simple chico tuviera esa mirada que desprendia un instinto asesino aterrador, aunque era lo mas logico si ve en retrospectiva, ya que mato a todos los demas sin pena ni gloria

Hasta que solto un suspiro en resignacion

-Trunks Brief-dijo el peliazul viendo como el tipo lo miraba confundido-es mi nombre y apellido

-Oh, ya veo-decia ya calmado el soldado-Trunks, es un nombre muy peculiar, ademas de ese color de cabello...

-Y dale con mi cabello...-susurraba molesto el peliazul-como sea, aun no me has respondido

El soldado se acerco a paso lento hasts quedar a unos cuantos metros del peliazul que lo dejo hacerlo, pues no tenia malas intenciones segun su Ki, pero podia sentir que por dentro de el, habia un poder inhumano que lo hizo sentir curiosidad-"que raro"-penso el hijo de Vegeta

El soldado hizo un saludo militar-me llamo Eren Kruger, miembro de las tropas de los guerreros edelianos

-"¿Guerreros edelianos?"-pregunto confuso el chico, pero decidio dejarlo para despues-¿que es lo que buscas?

El soldado alzo su brazo apuntando a cierta direccion-a ella

Apuntaba a la niña que se puso nerviosa al ser el centro de atencion, Trunks fruncio el seño ligeramente, ¿que queria este tipo con ella?

-¿Porque?-pregunto mas a la defensiva, no le estaba agradando para nada esta situacion, incluso con un ademan de su mano llamo a la niña y esta corrio hacia el, ocultandose tras la espalda del hijo de Vegeta-¿para que la quieres?

La niña se asomo un poco tras la espalda de su salvador

-Prometi llevarla a casa-respondio el soldado

Mas Trunks fruncia el seño-vaya, ¿en serio?, porque por lo que vi, ibas a dejar que la maten

El soldado bajo la mirada-no tuve mas opcion, eran mis ordenes

Trunks se cruzo de brazos y lo miro de forma analitica, era un soldado sin lugar a dudas, su vestimenta lo hacia claro, comprendio un poco el dilema del tipo, despues de todo un soldado jamas debe llevarle la contraria a sus superiores, eso seria considerado traicion

Pero aun asi, no iba a dejarla con el

-Pues entonces la carga te fue quitada-dijo llamando la atencion de ambos-yo la llevare, asi que haste a un lado

El soldado vio a los ojos del chico y se dio cuenta que era mejor no llevarle la contraria, podria morir y se perderia el poder del titan de ataque, debia ser usado para un proposito benefactor del mundo, asi que no debia morir

Aun no...hasta que encuentre a otro portador

Asi que solamente se hizo a un lado y dejo que ambos niños pasaran a un lado, pero el soldado aun sabiendo que probablemente firmaria su sentencia de muerte, decidio dirigirle la palabra para aclarar una duda que le vino a la mente

-No eres un titan-dijo y Trunks paro en seco junto a la niña pero sin voltear a verlo-tampoco creo que seas un humano-Trunks se estremecio un poco al escucharlo-chico, ¿que eres en realidad?

...

...

...

Trunks no podia darle una respuesta concreta

Asi que decidio darle una un poco mas realista

...

...

...

-Algo mucho peor

Con esas palabras, el hijo de Vegeta siguio su marcha junto a la niña que no se le despegaba, Kruger los vio alejarse hasta que se perdieron en el camino, aun analizando las palabras de aquel chico, ¿algo mucho peor que un titan?

Eso sonaba a una locura, pero no podia negarlo tampoco, el poder demostrado era evidencia de lo que habia recibido por respuesta, de los 8 titanes legendarios, dudaba que el fuera uno de ellos, el era algo mas, la pregunta era ¿que exactamente?

Si tan solo lo supiera...

* * *

Trunks y la niña caminaban ya en la ciudad, ella ya se habia recuperado del susto de muerte que ese dia se habia llevado, ahora se comportaba igual de risueña que siempre, aunque Trunks sabia que no era del todo asi, esa niña debio generar un gran trauma del que ni ella misma debe haberse dado cuenta

Pero que lo haria muy pronto

Tambien vio la diferencia del lugar, los ropajes, viviendas y modos de transporte eran muy antiguos, como en la edad media, las casas eran de madera y tenian otros metodos de vida cotidiana que el no entendia del todo

Trunks no podia evitar soltar uno que otro suspiro de molestia, pues la gente se le quedaba viendo ya sea de reojo o de forma directa, eso le molestaba, no le gustaba ser el centro de atencion y llevarse las miradas de todos los que lo veian

Pero, ¿cual era la razon?

Muy simple, su muy exotico y extremadamente raro color de cabello, pero era algo normal si se pensaba bien las cosas, despues de todo, ¿cuando se ha visto a alguien con el color de cabello azul cian?, jamas, al menos no en ese mundo

Ademas de que su ropa era muy extraña

-Oye niña-llamo el hijo de vegeta a la infante que lo volteo a ver-¿cuanto falta para llegar a tu hogar?

Ella sonrio-falta poco, a dos cuadras de aqui-señalo con animo-por cierto que mal educada soy, no me he presentado con quien me salvo-decia apenada, asi que se limpio la ropa y saludo-me llamo Faye Jeager, un gusto

El peliazul tambien sonrio por los animos de la niña-Soy Trunks Brief, un gusto

La niña sonrio al saber el nombre de su salvador y siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la casa de Faye, ahi la niña dio un giro con un pie y le sonrio al peliazul que estaba confundido por el actuar de la chica

-Eh aqui mi casa-señalo Faye

La casa en si no era la mas hermosa o majestuosa, pero si se podia sentir un aura de serenidad y paz, cosa que lo hizo sonreir

-Bueno Faye, aqui te dejo-dijo dando la vuelta dispuesto a irse, cosa que la sorprendio-no vayas meterte en mas problemas, ¿si?

Mas no pudo irse cuando la chica lo agarro del brazo

-¡E-Espera!-decia un poco alarmada-¿no puedes quedarte un poco mas?

Trunks la miro comprensivo, pero no podia quedarse, despues de todo la anomalia temporal que se produjo no tardaria en arreglarse, ¿como lo sabia?, simple, desde hace un buen rato su mano derecha ha estado desvaneciendose y apareciendo desde hace rato, asi que lo mantuvo oculto un buen rato, al parecer en un dia mas regresaria a casa

Asi que lastimosamente no podia pasar tiempo con ella o tambien quedaria atrapada en el evento

-Lo siento Faye-decia mientras le sobaba la cabeza-pero no puedo, tengo asuntos de gran importancia que debo llegar a cabo y no puedo perder mas el tiempo, ¿comprendes?

La niña ya resignada bajo la mirada triste-si, te entiendo

Trunks a pesar de que a sus cortos 15 años era alguien un poco cerrado y distante dada la vida dura que le toco pasar por culpa de los androides, tampoco era un desalmado, asi que no le agradaba para nada el ver triste a alguien, en especial a una mujer

Y en especial, si es por culpa de el

-Vamos, vamos, que las niñas fuertes y rudas no lloran, ¿eh?-decia el peliazul con una sonrisa sobandole la cabeza

La niña alzo la mirada y vio sus profundos y muy hipnotizantes ojos celestes, que parecian un hermoso y profundo lago del que si llegara a meterse, temia que jamas querria volver a salir, sabia que no era el momento de llorar, si fue salvada fue para que nunca mas se dejara aprovechar de nadie

Ademas de ser mas cuidadosa, no volveria a cometer tal locura por lo que por poco ella y su hermano Grisha (que por cierto no sabia donde se encontraba en ese momento) hubieran perecido, luego hablaria con el

-Es verdad-decia Faye con una sonrisa pero tambien una mirada de determinacion-yo soy fuerte y no voy a entristecerme por esto, asi que ve a hacer lo que debas hacer...luego talvez podemos volver a vernos

Trunks sonrio complacido por su respuesta, aunque tambien culpable, pues ella creia que se volverian a ver, cosa imposible porque no habia una afirmativa manera de volver aqui, despues de todo la maquina solo sirve para viajar en linea recta en el tiempo, este viaje tan regresivo, tan solo debia haber sido a causa de un error ligero de la maquina, cuando estuviera totalmente construida lo mas probable es que jamas vuelva aqui

-Si, nos vermos luego-decia tratando de ocultar la culpa de sus palabras-nos vemos luego Faye-en eso Trunks da media vuelta y empieza a alejarse

-Adios Trunks-decia alegre la niña y entro a su casa, obvio que lentamente viendo como el peliazul se alejaba cada vez mas y antes de cerrar la puerta, dijo-nos volveremos a ver, no se cuando ni donde, pero se que lo haremos-tras eso, cerro la puerta

* * *

-Me siento una basura

Trunks suspiraba deprimido, ¿como fue posible que le diera esa inutil esperanza a esa pobre, inocente e indefensa niña?, seguramente si buscara en el diccionario la palabra "cretino" encontraria su foto muy bien impresa o dibujada en la hoja, justo al lado de la palabra en mencion

Surcando los cielos tras despegar al no ver a nadie cerca, pensaba meditativo acerca de ese susceso y tras otros tambien, ¿que tipo de personas vivirian en este tipo de tiempo?, no importaba si era el pasado, presente o futuro, hacer ese tipo de atrocidades como querer matar a una niña inocente de forma tan barbara e inhumana era atroz

Por eso los mato, a esos hombres ya no los consideraba humanos, solo eran monstruos, demonios

Ademas, ¿que era Edeleia?, no lo sabia pero se lo repitieron al menos unas tres veces, ¿como llego ahi?, el habia estudiado de fondo a fondo cada libro, enciclopedia o cualquier otro tipo de lectura y jamas leyo acerca de una nacion o siquiera una aldea con el nombre de Edelia, ¿acaso era un tipo de nacion que existio en el pasado y ahora ya no existe?, esa era una gran probabilidad, pues no era para nada raro el que ciudades o incluso paises en la antiguedad, Atlantis era uno de esos ejemplos, pues hasta el dia de hoy no se sabe si en verdad existio o si como dicen todos, solo era un mito inventado por alguna persona como un cuento para su hijo/nieto o lo que sea para poder dormir, en serio nadie sabia la respuesta

El futuro no podia ser, porque no habia un solo misero rastro de tecnologia, a excepcion de las armas que por cierto sus modelos eran en serio muy viejos, ¿un rifle de caza?, no es que fuera el ser mas actualizado del mundo, pero pareciera que ese tipo de armamento se dejo de fabricar hace muchos años, ahora habian armas automaticas y novedosas, por lo tanto, este no era el futuro

Aunque si lo pensaba de una manera distinta, esto si podria ser un muy posibie futuro, talvez unos 100 años despues de el, talvez en un pasado alterno lograron vencer a los androides y la raza humana empezo desde cero a causa de eso, asi que la falta de tecnologia actual podria estar muy bien excusada, pues en un mundo tan devastado, los recursos para crear tecnologia avanzada era muy escazos, asi que lo mas probable es que no hubiera mas opcion que "volver al pasado" y empezar como en la edad media

Era algo muy probable

Ademas, las palabras del soldado Kruger lo sacaron de sitio, ¿que era eso de "titan"?, lo habia comparado con uno, pero no estaba seguro de a que se referia, pero estaba tan apresurado en alejarse de ese lugar que le repugnaba que no le pregunto, ademas queria sacar de ahi a Faye lo mas rapido posible, una niña de su edad no deberia de ser testigo de esa "Zona de muerte"

-Todo esto es muy confuso

Seguiria volando hasta que otro sonido que conocia muy bien, le llamo la atencion

-¡Kyaaaaaa!

Trunks suspiro fastidiado-¿y ahora que?

Asi que nuevamente, desvio su trayectoria hasta donde escucho el peculiar grito, descendio en un lugar de bosque espeso y ni bien aterrizo empezo a correr con su super velocidad, los gritos pronto fueron ahogados por lo que parecian ser amenzas, insultos y de todo lo demas

Eso lo extraño, ¿que sucedia?

Hasta que freno encima de una colina y vio un macabro espectaculo que lo horrorizo, abajo de el, habia un tumulto de gente que se notaba a simple vista que estaba furiosa, habia cuerpos que claramente habian sido apedreados hasta la muerte, el simple espectaculo lo hacia querer vomitar, pero lo que mas lo desconcerto es que habia una sobreviviente

O si es que asi se le podia llamar

Una chica de unos 10 años estaba amarrada de pies y manos, su cuerpo demostraba signos de cansancio y golpes contundentes, muestra de ello era la cantidad de sangre que brotaba de su cabeza y otras partes de su cuerpo

Trunks no lo entendia, ¿porque estarian tan enfadados con ella?, los insultos y gritos que pedian a los 7 vientos la vida de la niña lo desconcertaban, ¿que habia hecho ella?, sea lo que sea, no deberia ser tratada de esa forma y el lo iba a impedir

En un segundo, desaparecio al usar su velocidad sonica

-¡Muere hereje!

Una mujer con una gran piedra sin contemplaciones se la avento hacia la niña que asustada hasta la medula desvio su mirada y cerro fuertemente los ojos, esperando el tan obvio y doloroso golpe que recibiria de esa gran piedra

Dolor...que no llego

-¿Quien eres tu?

-¿Que estas haciendo?

-¡Quitate del frente o moriras junto a ella, fenomeno de cabello azul!

La niña abrio poco a poco los ojos sin voltearse a ver, pues estaba temerosa de lo que pudiera observar o de lo que le esperaba, aunque lo que le extrañaba era que escuchaba insultos, pero que no eran dirijidos hacia ella

Sino a alguien de cabello...¿azul?

Talvez habia escuchado mal, las pedreadas debieron dejarle bien dañado el oido o talvez todos los golpes que recibio en la cabeza estaban haciendo que escuche mal y no sean las palabras correctas que deberia oir

O talvez las dos cosas

-Maldita sea, ¿que problema tienen todos los de aqui con el color de mi cabello?

Abrio los ojos aun mas en grande al escuchar ese susurro molesto tan cerca de ella, justo como si estuviera al frente de ella, poco a poco volvia la mirada al frente y cuando por fin pudo visualizar bien el entorno, quedo igual de anonadada que aquellos que la agredian

Frente a ella, se encontraba un chico de ropas extrañas y con un exotico cabello color azul cian, vaya, al parecer no estaba alucinando por los golpes despues de todo, pues estaba viendo lo mismo que aquellos que la agredian, estaba claramente protegiendola pues en la mano de su brazo levantado, sostenia la piedra que le habian lanzado con anterioridad

-...-la niña solo veia la espalda de su salvador totalmente asombrada

-"¿Que demonios pasa en este lugar?"-se preguntaba mentalmente el peliazul-"¿acaso es una especie de enferma tradicion el matar infantes un dia como hoy?"-se preguntaba incredulo, el mismo dia pero en lugares distintos y muy alejados el uno del otro, habia salvado a dos niñas de ser terriblemente asesinadas

-¡Debe ser un demonio traido por esa farsante!

Exclamo un miembro de la turba sacandolo de sus pensamientos, pronto los demas miembros se le unieron en alaridos llenos de ira y furia en ascenso, en ese momento Trunks se puso serio, estas personas no eran tan malvadas como los que mato ateriormente, simplemente estaban asustados, espantados y furiosos con la chica, pero no sabia el porque

¿Que habia hecho para ganarse el odio de todos?

No lo sabia, pero ahora no era lo importante, debia encontrar ahora una solucion pacifica, no iba a matarlos porque no lo hacian por placer, sino por miedo a la chica asi que no eran personas tan malas, solo que estaban en panico, asi que en un intento de alejar un poco a los presentes de la chica, apreto con fuerza la piedra de su mano y para sombro de todos, incluso de la chica agredida, la roca se partio en su mano tan facilmente, como si fuera una simple bola de arena

-Hey, que no soy un demonio-dijo de forma cortante y cruzandose de brazos-¿de donde carajos sacaste tan absurda idea?

El tipo no hablo, estaba anonadado al igual que los demas que lo acompañaban por tan terrible muestra de fuerza y lo mas increible, era que el chico no parecia mayor a 15 años, ¿de donde saco tal fuerza?

Eso los lleno de mas miedo, la falsa diosa habia traido a un subordinado demonio de cabello azul, era lo mas logico segun sus mentes atrofiadas por el miedo, no le encontraban logica mas adecuada que esa

El miedo les habia freido sus neuronas

-¡Demonio!-exclamaron todos los de la turba alzando piedras y otras cosas que arrojarles-¡regresa al infierno y llevate a tu ama!

Trunks veia serio los eventos que se avecinaban, se dio cuenta de que estas personas no iban a querer hablar de forma pacifica, el miedo los habia dominado, asi que lo unico que podia hacer por el bien de ella, era huir a un lugar apartado, la niña miro aterrada la infinita lluvia de piedras y objetos que se dirijian a ellos dos, iba a cerrar los ojos de nuevo por el miedo, pero el accionar del chico la volvio a asombrar nuevamente

Y es que...

 **¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!**

Con una velocidad cegadora, con veloces movimientos de sus brazos y sin esforzarce mucho, desvio todos los objetos cortopunzantes que le habian lanzado

Decir que estaba asombrada era poco, la muchedumbre igual

-Miren señores, no tengo ninguna intencion de pelear con ustedes, asi que con su permiso...-ante la aun mirada impasible de todos, alzo su brazo derecho a un lado-...pero nos retiramos

-¡¿Que dic...?!

 **¡FIZ!**

-¡Wooooah!

Antes de que uno de los integrantes de la muchedumbre exclamara furioso, Trunks con un movimiento de su brazo, cual bajo con fuerza, creo una gran onda de viento que elevo de forma violenta el polvo del suelo, todos tuvieron que cubrirse ya sea para que el polvo no les afecte, o para no caer de espaldas, porque siendo sinceros, ese golpe de viento si que fue fuerte

Sin perder mas tiempo, usando su mano como una afilada hoja de espada, la uso para cortar las ataduras de la chica, que por cierto no cabia de la impresion al ver tal muestra de habilidades del chico, aun mas se sorprendio al ver y sentir como la tomaba en sus brazos y empezaba a alejarse de la multitud que aun estaban luchando por discipar la enorme pared de polvo que Trunks habia creado, asi que mejor era aprovechar el momento y huir de ahi cuanto antes

Jamas habia soñado antes con un tipo de situacion como esta, ya se habia hecho a la idea de que iba a morir, pero aun asi estaba austada y resignada a que era su final y de que nadie la iba a salvar, maldito sea ese cabron por haberla manipulado y maldita ella por dejarse engañar, si lo pensaba bien, era demasiado estupido el haberle hecho caso

Pero donde creia era su final, pues no lo fue, ya que fue salvada de las garras de la muerte por un chico endemoniadamente fuerte y veloz, la velocidad en la que corria entre todo los obstaculos era increible, ¿que era este chico?, ademas de su llamativo color de cabello, sabia que era imposible, ese tono no deberia ser posible pero, ¿azul cian?, vamos que era un color de cabello en extremo raro y es que ella aun cuando no fuera posible para otros, estaba mas que seguro que era su color natural y no algo pintado como creian los demas

-Creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos de ellos

La chica parpadeo unos segundos antes de volver a la realidad, pero luego observo a los lados y un panico tremendo le empezo a dominarla frente a un Trunks que la veia confundido, creia que estando a salvo estaria mas calmada, pero era todo lo contrario

-No...no...- la niña repetia anonada y aterrorizada, ¡esto debia ser una broma!, salia de una sentencia de muerte, a otra mas horrenda, ademas, ¡¿como ese chico logro atravezar los muros?!

Trunks la vio asustada e intento llamar su atencion

-Eh...oye...

-¡Debemos irnos de aqui!, ¡rapido!

Trunks aun confundido por la alteracion de la niña vio como ella lo agarro de los brazos de forma desesperada, tratando de convencerlo de que debian irse de ahi lo mas pronto posible, los ojos de la muchacha reflejaban el miedo puro a la muerte, incluso su accionar, pues seria casi imposible el que ella se moviera debido a sus graves lesiones, pero el miedo y el terror que la invadian eran tan altas que el dolor se esfumo de momento

-¿Eh?-pregunto muy confundido el peliazul-¿que te ocu...?

 **¡BAM!...¡BAM!...¡BAM!**

Trunks sin mirar atras abrio los ojos por completo, esos sonidos eran sin duda alguna, pisadas y unas muy grandes y pesadas, podia sentir como una especie de monstruo estaba atras de el, la mirada llorosa de la chica que estaba aterrada se lo confirmo

Ella incluso retrocedio un par de pasos por el terror que la invadia, mas cayo sentada al tropezarse con una piedra que no logro ver a causa de estar de espalda, pero aun asi su terror jamas la dejo libre, veia al frente como la muerte se le aproximaba, sus piernas y brazos temblaban

Este era el fin de ambos, ya lo sabia de antemano

-E-Es tarde...

El lamento aterrado de la chica llamo de nuevo la atencion del peliazul que aun no volteaba a ver a la amenaza, lentamente giro su rostro y ahi se llevo una muy desagradable sorpresa, una gigantesca bestia humanoide de unos 8 mtrs de altura hacia acto de presencia, lo mas destacado en el, era su grotesca sonrisa

La niña estaba aterrada, ante ambos un titan habia hecho acto de presencia, ese dia se iban a volver comida y luego vomito de titan

-"Que asco"-dijo mentalmente Trunks-"este ser huele a sangre, es repugnante, ¿que demonios es?"

Trunks al contrario de la chica, el estaba sereno viendo al inmenso fenomeno canibal, no le asustaba, mas bien le sorprendia su aspecto tan repugnante segun su criterio, no le gustaba juzgar o criticar a los demas, pero esta vez estaba bien justificado

Estaba totalmente desnudo, aun cuando no viera algun organo reproductor en alguna parte de su cuerpo, le era demasiado incomodo verlo en ese estado, pero por sobretodo lo que le desagradaba mas era su rostro con esa sonrisa sadica, ojos saltones con algunas venas resaltando y gran nariz

-...la niña solo veia al coloso con lagrimas en los ojos, la boca abierta y temblando

Este era su fin

O eso creia

-Que ser tan repugnante-decia serio el chico viendo como el titan estiraba su brazo con claras intenciones de tomarlo y devorarlo-puedo oler en ti, la sangre de cientos de personas inocentes que cayeron en tus fauces-el titan claramente no tenia la suficiente inteligencia para entenderle, a el solo le importaba devorarlo-y me piden que les haga justicia...¡AHORA DESAPARECE!

 **¡BROOOOOOOM!**

Ante la mirada de asombro de la chica que estaba muerta de miedo, Trunks de un solo golpe de su puño al abdomen de la bestia, lo hizo estallar en mil pedazos, sus ojos no podian creer lo que habian visto, ¡despedazo a un titan de un solo golpe!

Eso era algo imposible

-¿Hmm?-Trunks vio los pedazos en el suelo como empezaban a evaporarse, excepto por una que parecia estar moviendose-"¿acaso esta cosa puede regenerarse?"-sus dudas se confirmaron al ver como del torso, sus extremidades se hacian presentes poco a poco-"creo...que si, con un demonio, ¿como lo mato?"-se pregunto cruzandose de brazos

La chica aun no salia de su asombro y no era para menos, ¿como era posible que aquel chico tuviera tan endemoniado poder?, uno capaz de hacer reventar a un titan de un solo golpe, al parecer este chico no era un humano del todo

De ser asi, ¿que seria?

Salio de su sorpresa al instante al momento-la nuca...-dijo ella en vo baja pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el lo escuchara, llamando su atencion y volteandola a ver-a los titanes se los elimina destruyendoles la nuca...o eso eh oido

Trunks la miro seriamente-¿la nuca dices?-pregunto y ella asintio-bien, es una locura tras ver como volo en mil pedazos, pero no hay nada de malo en intentar

 **¡FIIIZ!**

Ante la mirada impasible de la chica que ya estaba mas calmada al ver que el titan ya no era del todo una amenza, volvio a sorprenderse al ver como su salvadof desaparcia frente de ella ran rapido como el relampago

Trunks reaparecio en la espalda del titan que ya solo le faltaba un brazo para estar del todo regenerado, pero Trunks no le iba a dar la oportunidad, retrayendo su puño se preparaba para darle el toque final a este monstruo tan llamativo

-Ahora deja de hacernos perder el tiempo...¡muere!

 **¡PAAAAAM!**

 **-** ¡Groaaaaaaaar!

Por primera vez, un titan sintio dolor y no uno cualquiera, sino el terrible dolor que te daba la muerte antes de llevarte con ella al otro mundo y no era par menos, el puño del peliazul con tanta fuerza habia penetrado la parte baja del cuello en su espalda, el chico salto y girando en el aire aterrizo de forma perfecta al frente de la chica que aun no creia lo que sus ojos veian, el gigantesco monstruo se movia de un lugar a otro impulsado por el dolor hasta que ya no pudiendo mas y como aceptando su destino, cayo bruscamente de cara al suelo

Muriendo en su totalidad y descomponiendose poco a poco

-Bien...eso fue raro-decia el chico confundido cruzado de brazos viendo el cuerpo descomponeese en vapores-¿que serian esas cosa?, dudo que humanos aunque se nos parescan bastante-le pregunto a la chica volteandose a verla

La chica en mencion iba a responderle, pero en eso la mirada del chico se afila y en menos de un parpadeo desparece, apareciendo tras de ella con la pierna estirada, el sonido de algo chocando era claro, Trunks habia evitado que otro titan la devorara pateandolo directamente en la cara mandandolo a volar

Luego otro aparecio a los lados y Trunks lo evito cuando abrio sus fauces para arrancarle y devorarle un brazo, sin ninguna pena, duda o miramiento, le dio un codazo en la espalda haciendolo caer de cara al suelo, segundos despues aplasto con su pie la parte baja del cuello destruyendola matandolo en el momento

Volvio a aparecer otro, este era bajo, gordo pero com una cara enorme al igual que su boca llena de dientes resplandecientes, abrio sus fauces mientras corria contra el peliazul para devorarlo, mas Trunks se le adelanto y con una patada al abdomen lo mando a volar de regreso, sabiendo que no lograria nada con ataques de ki porque estos se regeneraban, decidio luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, ademas de que si los usaba, podria llegar a lastimar a la chica en el fuego cruzado, asi que mejor no lo usaba

Hablando de ella, estaba sorprendida por lo que sus ojos veian, un simple chico sin armas y solo cuerpo a cuerpo estaba peleando contra los titanes y les estaba ganando, ¿era real todo esto?, no lo sabia pero era aliviador el que posiblemente no moririan ese dia, ademas por alguna razon, los titanes milagrosamente la ignoraban a ella pasando incluso a su lado con tal de llegar desesperados a tratar de devorar al peliazul

Cosa estupida porque este los destruia al instante

Trunks ya harto de todo esto decidio acabar de una buena vez, asi que en un despliegue de velocidad cegador ataco a los titanes en sus puntos debiles, apareciendo como un fantasma al otro lado con su mano extendida como una hoja afilada

Al isntante cayeron los titanes atacados muertos con un profundo corte bajo la parte trasera de sus cuellos

La chica estaba asombrada, Trunks fue capaz de eliminar a toda una manada de titanes en un parpadeo y con un solo movimiento, ¿quien demonios era este chico?, dudaba que un demonio, ¿acaso era un verdadero angel enviado por la divina Ymir Fritz?, debia serlo o eso queria creer, pues segun ese hombre que le hizo creer una mentira y luego la traiciono para salvar su propio pellejo le hizo creer que era la reencarncion de dicha diosa

-Vamonos de aqui-decia cuando de forma sorpresiva la tomo nuevamente en estilo nupcial-puedo sentir claramete que estas cosas no son las unicas por aqui

Sin esperar mas tiempo empezo a correr a gran velocidad, tenia razon al final, despues de todo mas titanes aparecieron en el lugar y empezaron a perseguirlo, obviamente la velocidad y agilidad de Trunks era suficiente para evitarlos, claramente podia eliminarlos a todos, pero seria una perdida de tiempo y energia, ademas no iba a dejar que la chica en sus brazos corriera peligro

Su prioridad era salvar y mantener a salvo a los inocentes

-Bien, creo que actue sin pensar-decia Trunks sin dejar de correr llamando la atencion de la chica-por algo tienen esos muros y ya veo para que-decia viendo de lejos a los mencionados-salir de ahi sin informacion fue un grave error

La chica no decia nada, solo veia el rostro de su salvador, estaba sorprendida por la amalgama de habilidades y destrezas que el chico habia demostrado, la velocidad a la que se movilizaban era una de ellas, claramente era mas veloz que un caballo, porque casi podia ver el panorama por la velocidad a la que iban

¿Quien era ese chico?

No lo sabia, pero le gustaria conocerlo, ademas de admitir que se veia apuesto, vamos que a pesar de ser una niña engañada con ser la reencarnacion de una diosa, no le quitaba que era eso, una niña inocente, por lo que ver de cerca a su salvador, hacia que su tierno corazon latiera a mil por hora y no ayudaba el hecho de toda la preocupacion que demostraba hacia ell

No podia evitar sonrojarse por todos sus pensmientos

Vamos, que es una niña despues de todo y eso es nomal

Pero luego cayo en la realidad al ver como a paso velo se acercaban a los muros y el hibrido no bajaba ni un poco la velocidad-eeh...oye...ya casi llegamos...-mas Trunks no hacia caso a las palabras de la chica que se desesperaba a cada instante-y-ya estamos cerca...puedes bajar la velocidad-mas Trunks seguia impasible-¡ya estamos cerca...baja la velocidad!-decia ya de forma alarmada-¡nos vamos a estrellar!-grito a todo pulmon y se aferro al cuello del saiyajin esperando el impacto

El cual no llego

Lo que si sintio es como su cabello y sus ropas ondeaban, se sentia ligera, como si estuviera volando, aun no abria los ojos por su temor pero poco a poco empezo a ganar confianza para observar, asi que ya armada de valos giro un poco su rostro y vio algo que su corazon esrallara por la impresion

Y es que...

-¡¿Aaaaaah?!

Efectivamente era lo que penso era una locura, ella y Trunks rapidamente se elevaban a una velocidad de vertigo, asustada como nunca se aferro aun mas al peliazul que se reia internamente por el accionar de la chica, la cual no se queria caer, podria morir por dos cosas

Llegar al fondo de la caida o morir devorada por los titanes que habian llegado ahi al perseguirlos, alzando sus brazos y abriendo sus bocas en un vano intento de devorarlos

La chica miro de reojo al chico, era en serio impresionante, ¿como podia volar?, cada vez dudaba mas que fuera humano, ¿y quien no?, jamas se habia conocido de un humano que pudiera volar, que usara ropas tan extrañas segun ella y lo mas llamativo y representativo de el, un cabello azul cian Natural, si, lo habia comprobado al haberlo tocado un poco, no era tinte, los hombres jamas se darian cuenta de esto, pero el instinto femenino era muy superior al masculino

Trunks floto hasta arriba de los muros y ahi no paro, floto al otro lado y empezo a descender ante el miedo de la niña que se aferraba a el, sin duda alguna su ropa estaria ya bastante manchada de sangre, pero a el no le importaba eso, el que estuviera segura eso si, ademas el ha quedado peor varias veces ya tras pelear contra los androides, asi que esto no era nada

Lentamente desacelero el aterrizaje y ambos llegaron al otro lado de los muros sanos y salvos

-"Asi que por eso son los muros"-se preguntaba mentalmente viendo las enormes contrucciones, mas algo le llamo la atencion-"pero, puedo sentir como dentro de estas paredes hay energia titanica, ¿que significa esto?"-era la interrogante que pasaba por su mente, mas luego sacudio su cabeza para despejar esa duda, eso podia esperar, la chica necesitaba ayuda de forma inmediata, asi que empezo a caminar con ella aun en sus brazos-oye, ¿te encuentras...?

Mas no termino su pregunta, pues pudo observar que la chica a la cual cargaba estaba totalmente dormida, el sonrio, el dia de mierda que paso la llevo a su limite de aguante, las lesiones, los sustos y todo lo demas le paso factura, asi que era momento de que tuviera un muy merecido descanso

Trunks camino hasta donde pudo divisar una especie de aldea, por suerte para la pequeña, Trunks se fue hasta otro lado muy lejano por donde la encontro, asi que encontrarla por esa muchedumbre seria excepcionalmente dificil, llego a la aldea y empezo su recorrido ganandose la mirada de asombro y temor de los pobladores, asombro por la tan exotica apariencia del chico y el terror al ver a la tan lesionada y mal estado niña en sus brazos, camino buscando un lugar en donde pudieran curarla, no un hospital, por que a leguas se veia que no estaban tan avanzados para tener uno, pero talvez si una clinica

Por suerte si habia una

Clinica Jaeger

Sin saberlo, Trunks habia vuelto a la misma aldea y como obra del destino, llevo a la chica al consultorio del padre de Faye y Grisha

El doctor estaba asombrado por lo que vio, asi que tomo a la niña y la interno, Trunks se la encargo al medico dejandole una pieza de oro para cubrir los gastos que asombro al doctor que no creia que un chico tuviera algo tan caro y valioso, pago mas de lo que debia pagar, aunque tambien se confudio porque el chico se iba sin ella

-¿No te quedaras con ella?

-La verdad no puedo-decia viendolo-a donde ire es muy peligroso y ella no puede ir

-Va a entristecerse mucho-decia el doctor aprensivo-si la salvaste de ese grupo de malnacidos, te estara muy agradecida y el que te vayas asi de rapido no le gustara

Trunks suspiro, el doctor tenia razon, pero aun asi no podia quedarse por obvias razones

-Tengo mis motivos-decia viendo el techo-mejos que se quede aqui y este segura

-Lo entiendo-decia suspirando el doctor ya que no podia hacerlo entrar en razon-bueno, aqui estara bien hasta que se recupere, de ahi ella vera si vivir en un orfanato o entrar a alguna institucion militar

Trunk vio aprensivo a la niña dormida vendada y saturada en varias partes de su cuerpo, su vida sera dura, de eso no habia alguna duda, pero asi talvez logre superarse y salir adelante, ya que por obvias razones no podia llevarla con el

-Se la encargo doctor

Asi despidiendose del doctor y este hacia lo mismo, se marcho de ahi, rapidamente se fue al bosque y se sento en la pradera a esperar el reparo dimensional

Cosa que no tardo en pasar

Sintio una ligera vibracion e todo su cuerpo, ademas de que se iluminaba, particulas de luz salian de su cuerpo directo al cielo, alzo y miro una de sus manos de forma espectante, estaba confirmado, la anomalia se estaba terminando de arreglar

Pero antes de eso, un cuestionamiento gracioso segun el, se le vino a la mente

-"He, nisiquiera le pregunte su nombre..."pensaba gracioso

De un momento a otro, su cuerpo entero se disolvio en particulas de luz y todo despues se volvio oscuridad absoluta

* * *

-¡Ah!-exclamo en voz baja el hijo de Vegeta

Respiraba agitado y un poco abrumado, un poc sudado tambieb, poco a poco empezo a relajarse y respirar con normalidad, hasta serenarse por completo, luego observo a los lados y vio extrañado en donde se encontraba

Dentro de la maquina del tiempo, aun sentado, como si nunca nada hubiera pasado, se fijo aun mas observo la pantalla y esta decia:

 _ **"Programacion completa-compatibilidad al 100%"**_

Trunks no lo entendia, ¿que estaba pasando?

-Oe Trunks-la voz de su madre lo volvio a la realidad-¿ya te llego la programacion?

El peliazul asomo un poco y observo que estaba nuevamente en la bodega de su casi destruida casa, hasta su amigo y maestro Gohan estaba ahi, solo que estaba dormido con la cara bien pegada a la mesa, roncando un poco

Ademas de Bulma que sin despegar de teclear o apartar la mirada de la pantalla esperaba la respuesta de su hijo, el cual estaba confundido, ¿acaso no se habian dado cuenta de que se habia ido?, ¿que estaba pasando?, luego observo el reloj que se encontraba el la pared del lugar, asombrandose por lo visto

-"¿Las 8:00 a.m?"-pregunto mentalmente asombrado-"¿solo han pasado 10 minutos?"-pensaba sorprendido, pues sentia como si hubiera estado en ese lugar por al menos un dia entero, ¿acaso habia estado soñando?

-¿Trunks?-pregunto curiosa la madre, pues su hijo no le contestaba

El aludido salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar a su madre hablarle-¿eh?...¡ah!, si, si, la programaion se ha decargado perfectamente bien en la maquina, esta al 100% de compatibilidad-se apresuro a responder algo nervioso-esta todo perfecto-le respondia asomandose nuevamente

Bulma sonrio por la respuesta-bien hijo, creo que es todo por hoy-decia la super genio secandose el sudor de la frente-mejor descansemos por ahora, ¿quien tiene hambre?

Esa pregunta milagrosamente desperto a Gohan-¡yo si!-decia a un lado de Bulma muy animado

Ambos Brief rieron por la actitud del Son menor-no cabe duda que en verdad eres hijo de Goku-dijo divertida viendo como sonriendo sonrojado el son se rascaba la nuca- en fin, no solo ustedes, yo tambien tengo hambre

Pero ni bien se levantaba de la silla y un anuncio llamo la atencion de todos los presentes

- _Boletin informativo-_ la voz de un reportero, claramente aterrado era escuchado- _¡los androides han empezado un ataque masivo aqui en SouthTown!, se les avisa a todos los oyentes de los alrededores-_ Bulma y Gohan escuchaban serios y muy enojados la transmicion, Trunks se les unia tras dar un gran salto desde la maquina, con el mismo estado de animo-¡ _busquen un refugio que los mantenga a salvo!, ¡los andr...!_

No pudieron escuchar el final de la transmicion ya que se corto abruptamente, ya se intuian lo que le habia pasado al pobre reportero y sus ayudantes, apretando los puños con ira, Gohan sin esperar un segundo mas, salio volando del lugar hacia el sitio mencionado

Segundos despues y con el permiso de Bulma, el tambien se dirigio al lugar de los hechos, pero aun asi, no podia quitarse de su mente lo que habia vivido, ¿acaso fue solo un sueño o en serio habia viajado en el tiempo?, aunque declino a lo primero porque de ser asi, su realidad seria muy distinta a la actual

Sacudio la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos, ahora no era el momento para eso asi que se apresuro a llegar junto a su amigo y maestro

Pero aun la duda seguia ahi

* * *

 **Bien, hasta aqui llego este capitulo, la verdad hasta yo siento lastima por Trunks, el chico esta que se mata y rompe el craneo pensando en saber la verdad hahaha**

 **Pero bueno, un poco de misterio no hace nada malo, ¿verdad?**

 **La verdad al Trunks que estoy usando, es al mirai Trunks del manga, ¿porque?, simple, a mi parecer, ese Trunks joven es ligeramente mas fuerte que el del maga, mi hipotesis se basa en que ese Trunks ya podia transformarse en ssj, no como en el de la pelicula que tuvo que esperar a la muerte de su maestro**

 **¿Entienden a lo que me refiero?**

 **Trunks puede haber viajado a otra realidad alterna, ojo, dije realidad alterna, no tiempo alterno, son cosas muy distintas, tampoco universo, realidad alterna (dimension), es muy diferente a otro universo**

 **Ojala y me entiendan**

 **Salvo a Faye Jaeger, la hermana de Grisha Jaeger, la verdad queria vengarla, su muerte en el manga fue brutal para una pequeña niña, ¡como deteste a esos bastardos que la mataron!, hasta a los perrors los deteste, por eso quise darles las muertes que merecen, pero luego recorde que Trunks podra ser serio y algo reservado, pero a menos que la situacion lo amerite, no es alguien que asesine a sangre fria**

 **Ademas tambien salvo a otra chica de la cual no sabemos el nombre, ¿me pregunto quien sera?, hmmmmm, apuesto a que algunos de ustedes si lo saben**

 **¿Habra viajado a una realidad alterna o simplemente fue un sueño?, quien sabe...hehehe, solo yo**

 **Ya vere si le doy una continuacion**

 **Hasta alguna otra actualizaciones mis compañeros**


	2. Cambiando destinos

**Bien hermanos, eh aqui el siguiente capitulo del piloto, por lo que veo existe una gran probabilidad de que este piloto se vuelva una historia, ¡genial!, significa que esta gustando, ojala vaya a ver mas lectores**

 **¿Vale la pena la historia o no?, ojala que si**

 **Recomendacion de fic:**

 **Naruto, el Sekiryutei**

 **Autor: TheDannyRipper**

Abandonado y olvidado por sus padres, Naruto camino su vida en completa soledad, hasta que en un momento conocío a un chica peliplata ella era Grayfia Lucifuge. Ahora, que la conoció y se entero que tenia en su interior a Draig uno de los 2 dragones celestiales su vida mejorara y le demostrara a todos lo que lo subestimaron que no es un inútil NarutoXGrayfia No Harem

 **Tipo: Cross-Naruto/High school dxd**

 **Relaciones: Naruto x Grayfia**

 **Es un muy buen fic, con algunos Bashing que aman, otros que no, aqui Sasuke no es malo ni vengativo, es un buen chico, casi como Naruto, asi que les gustara, ademas Naruto y Sasuke son portadores de los dos dragones legendarios, por lo que algunos recibiran palizas descomunales**

 **En lo personal, quisiera que masacraran al cabron de Danzo, ¿alguien me apoya?**

 **Vamos a responder Reviews:**

 **E-Hero Knightmare: todos deseabamos la justa venganza que merecia la pobre e inocente de Faye, yo solo cumpli la fantasia de todos hehehe, yo tambien amo a los perros, pero los que la mataron, no tenian perdon, sobre la chica qie salvo, despues lo sabras heheehe, un saludo y espero la actualizacion de Hakaishin**

 **Anakin Namikaze: pues te lo recomiendo bro, es una serie con mucho gore, oscuridad, sangre, ¡una serie genial!, gracias por tus deseos bro**

 **Godalchemist: no te preocupes, aqui esta el siguiente episodio**

 **Omega zero: pues no esperemes mas, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo**

 **00epion:lo se, Trunks en uno de mis personajes favoritos en toda la franquicia de Dragon ball, por eso es que el sera el personaje principal en la mayoria de mis historias de Dragon Ball, ya sea por separada o crossover, gracias por los deseos**

 **Guest: pues no desesperes, ya lo hice hehehe, disfrutalo bro**

 **Fhiter0220: me alegra que te gustara bro, no te desesperes, aqui esta el capitulo hehehe**

 **El solitario: lo se bro, son muchas cosas la que evltan que actualice varias de mis hostorias, pero hago lo posible por tratar de actualizarlas, sobre Cambio de vida, no te preocupes, estoy en un ligero bloqueo con esa historia, pero estoy seguro de que se me pasara, asi que no te preocupes, mas adelante sera actualizada**

 **Alex King: te lo agradezco compañero eso seria de mucha ayuda y si, todos deseamos venganza por Faye, yo solo quise darles lo que querian, ademas de ser unos cabeza dura que no escuchan razones, que imbeciles, ¿en youtube?, pues si es asi, adelante bro, tienes mo autorizacion siempre y cuando me des el credito que merezco como autor, de ahi no hay problema**

 **Bien, eso es todo**

 **La verdad yo creia que nl tendria tanto apoyo, pero por lo que veo me equivoque y me alegro por eso hehehe**

 **Bien, vamos al episodio:**

 **Renuncia de derechos: Shingeki no Kyoijin y Dragon ball no son de mi propiedad, son de Hajime Isayama y Akira Toriyama respectivamente, lo mio solo es la historia a narrar**

 **Bien, vamos a ello**

* * *

Trunks veia el atardecer desde la ventana, pensando lo hermoso que era y por cuanto tiempo mas lo disfrutaria, ya sea el o los demas inocentes que por obra del destino, aun lograban sobrevivir a este infierno en la tierra, hace mas de tres años que Gohan habia caido en batalla contra los androides, no podia creer que el ser al que l creia invencible, terminara cayendo y ahora encabezaba la lista de muertos del shinigami

Ese dia en furia ciega decidio que el seria el verdugo de los androides, costara lo que costara, los eliminaria a todos por completo, vengaria la muerte de su maestro/mejor amigo y de todos los inocentes que terminaron sucumbiendo bajos las manos de esos asesinos ciberneticos

Por Gohan, por todos, el seria mas fuerte

Pero por desgracia aun no lo era, confiado en que su poder seria suficiente para eliminarlos, salio a toda prisa armado con su nueva herramienta, una poderosa y bella espada con un filo increible, a pesar de las protestas de su madre, el no hizo caso, su ira estaba controlandolo y no escucho protestas, decidio salir a la batalla decidido a cortar en pedacitos a ambos androides, creia que su poder era suficiente

Pero no, no lo fue

Cayo como siempre, los androides "jugaron" de la forma mas indeleble con el, disfrutando de su sufrimiento, a pesar de que la espada fue muy util en batalla, fue insuficiente para poder derrotarlos, pues lo dejaron al borde de la muerte, no sabia si creyeron que lo habian matado o simplemente lo dejaron vivo para seguir "jugando" con el mas adelante y no aburrirse, ambas opciones eran viables

Ahi se dio cuenta de que estaba errado, su orgullo no le permitio ver mas all de su propio poder, no podia ganar esta batalla el solo, debia pedir ayuda a los guerreros Z del pasado, asi que arrastrandose a pesar de sus heridas mortales, siguio de pie, caminando sin rendirse, su orgullo saiyajin no lo dejaba caer, ahora tenia una nueva mision y no la iba a echar a perder muriendo

Ir al pasado por Son Goku y los demas guerreros Z

Sin ellos, estarian perdidas todas las esperanzas

—¡Trunks!—la voz de su madre lo saco de sus pensamientos—¡ven un momento!

—¡Ahi voy!

Sin preocuparse o aterrase de morir, salto desde el 5to piso de la destruida corporacion capsula, obviamente esto no era nada en comparacion a las alturas a las que esta acostumbrado a caer, al aterrizar de forma perfecta empezo a caminar hasta donde lo llamo su madre

Recordo con un poco de melancolia como su madre reacciono a la muerte de Gohan, la mujer lloro de forma desconsolada, para ella Gohan era como un hijo para ella, pues lo acogio cuando Milk y Ox-Satan murieron a causa de los androides, teniendo a un nuevo miembro en su familia

Solo para perderlo al tercer año de lucha, haciendo apretar los puños en ira al recordar a su madre derramar lagrimas de dolor

Esos malditos androides debian pagar con sus vidas sus acciones

—Ah, ahi estas—la Bulma futura sonrio al ver a su hijo, ya no era tan animada tras la muerte de Gohan, pero por lo menos no se sumio en todo su dolor—hijo, ya tengo listas algunas aplicaciones de seguridad para la maquina del tiempo, vamos a probarlas

—De acuerdo—decia con una sonrisa, de un salto llego al asiento de la enorme maquina, aun tenia frescas las memorias a cerca del "sueño" de hace tres años, aun estaba debatiendose si fue real o no, mas rapidamente sacuio su cabeza, ahora estaban en algo importantes y no debia estar distraido—por cierto mamá, ¿donde estan los abuelos?—dijo tecleando distintos botones del tablero

Si, el matrimonio Brief estaba vivo de milagro

—Estan descansando—contesto Bulma haciendo lo mismo que su hijo—papá paso mucho tiempo trabajando y mamá atendiendo nuestras necesidades, merecen un muy buen descanso

—Estoy de acuerdo

Ambos peliazules seguian en lo suyo, lo mismo de la otra vez aprecio en las pantallas de ambos, algoritmos, diagramas, etc, etc, etc, como grandes genios que eran, para ellos era sumamente facil entender las cosas que los humanos normales no podrian ni en años aprender

La familia Brief era una verdadera familia de genios

—Bien, ahi te van los algoritmos

Bulma le volvio a sacar de sus pensamientos, con un asentimiento de cabeza le dijo a su madre que estaba bien, la peliazul tambien asintio y empezo a enviarle los datos a su computadora

Los segundos pasaban y al parecer no habia ningun problema, pero los ojos de Trunks estaban titilando de cansancio y no era para menos, habia entrenado de forma exhaustiva previamente, solo descansando un poco en el marco de la ventana, hasta que su madre lo habia llamado

Y asi, esperando hasta que el algoritmo termine de cargarse, el se quedo dormido

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡BROOOOOM!**

—¡¿EH?!—se levanto alterado al sentir un temblor en donde se encontraba ademas de una explosion—¡¿Que pasa?!, ¡¿nos encontraron los androides?!—apretando los dientes y puños en ira al creer que los genocidas roboticos al fin los habian encontrado—¡miserables!, ¡los voy a...!, ¿eh?

Cegado por la ira iba a empuñar su inseparable espada que yacia dentro de su funda, en las rocas de la oscura caverna, eso ultimo fue lo que lo dejo desconcertado, el se encontraba en la maquina del tiempo, en la arruinada corporacion capsula

¿Como habia llegado a una cueva rustica?

Ademas, ¿donde estaba?, ¿en que region? y lo mas importante, ¿porque no podia sentir los ki de su madre y los demas?

¿Que estaba pasando?

 **¡BROOOOOM!**

—¡AAAAAAAH!

Un grito aterrado y decenas de explosiones lo alertaron, ya no importaba lo que pasara, fuera lo que fuera los androides estaban haciendo su genocidio tradicional, asi que debia detenerlos

Sin perder el tiempo tomo su espada y salio volando hacia el lugar de los hechos, solo para llevarse una impactante sorpresa

—Pero...¿que...?

Lo que espero ver era todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba, si, habia muertos, una ciudad en llamas, inocentes escapando presas del terror y panico que los embargaba, pero no era por los androides, no era por algunas otras cosas

—¡Son...son esas cosas...!—bestias colosales de forma humana, las mismas que habia recordado con asco de su "sueño" de hace años—acaso...lo de hace años...¿no fue solo un sueño?—seguia debatiendose mentalmente recordando a Faye y la chica que salvo de esa turba embrabecida, mas otras explosiones y loa demas gritos de terror de los inocentes lo saco de trance, no era tiempo de distraerse o dudar, ¡era tiempo de actuar!—¡ahi voy!

Volo a maxima velocidad hasta llegar a esa aldea, o eso creia que era, sin frenar le dio una tremenda patada a la cara de un titan que queria devorar a una mujer que lloraba presa del panico, el titan salio volando por el golpe de fuerza descomunal, llevandose por delante algunas casas

Y la mujer cayo en los brazos del hibrido, aun asustada pues el peligro habia sido muy cercano, pero tambien estaba muy asombrada pues el tipo estaba volando, era algo increible a su parecer

Pero era algo normal, pues, ¿desde cuando los humanos vuelan?

—¿Se encuentra bien?—pregunto sereno el chico, sacandola de sus miedos y trances, la cual no respondio de forma verbal, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, eso lo hizo sonreir, pues pudo salvarla, de forma rapida pero cuidadosa descendio hasta el suelo, bajandola con cuidado miro nuevamente añ frente—bien, no se quede aqui señorita, vayase de aqui a un lugar seguro—dijo desenvainando su espada y caminando hacia el peligro

—¡Espera!—dijo la misma chica deteniendola—¿que piensas hacer?

Trunks le iba a responder, pero se llevo una sorpresa grande cuando volvio a mirar, sin quererlo habia descendido cerca de un gran tumulto de gente que sin creerlo vio el impactante acto

El de ver a un humano mandar a volar a un titan de una sola patada y al mismo tiempo volar

Era algo loco y fuera de este mundo

Ademas de su apariencia (la que uso la primera vez que conocio a Goku) y un muy peculiar y raro color de cabello, um suave azul cian, ¿acaso se lo teñia?, ¿era alguna rara tradicion o algo asi?

Mas Trunks se centro, ahora no era tiempo de dar explicaciones

—Voy a acabar con esas cosas—dijo blandiendo su espada asombrando a todos por su maestria con ella—vayanse de aqui y no miren hacia atras

Sin esperar alguna pregunra mas, Trunks a una velocidad de vertigo que asombro a todos arremetio contra el titan al que habia golpeado, que aun no se recuperaba del golpe recibido, antes de siquiera mirar al frente, Trunks ya estaba atras de el con su espada blandida al frente

Curiosamente, manchada de sangre

El titan quedo inmovil, los espectadores creian que habia fallado, mas quedaron con la boca abierta cuando unas lineas rojas empezaron a aparecer en todo el cuerpo del titan, mas asombrados quedaron cuando se le cayo un brazo, luego la mandibula, la pierna derecha haciendo que caiga y mientras caia se depedazo antes de tocar el suelo, lo que hizo que en lugar de cuerpo, gigantes trozos de carne cayeran en el, ademas de morir de forma definitiva, pues uno de los cortes mas profundos, fue en la base del cuello

Su punto debil, Trunk lo recordo de ese "sueño" que tuvo hace años

Los espectadores estaban incredulos, ellos no podian creer que un chico de unos 17 años hubiera logrado matar a un titan con solo una espada, sin ningun tipo de equipo como los EMT de el ejercito, incluso algunos de ellos habian llegado a la escena para salvar a los civiles quedaron sorprendidos por ver tal habilidad sobrehumana

¿Quien era ese chico?

—¡Les dije que escaparan!—grito a la lejania Trunks al notar como no le habian hecho caso a su sugerencia

Sin previo aviso un titan habia hecho acto de aparicion tratando de devorarlo, no era tan grande, por lo que Trunks le agarro ambos brazos no dejandolo moverse, pero quedando cara a cara, por lo que el titan trataba de devorarle el rostro, cosa que tampoco podia pues la fuerza de Trunks era brutal y no dejaba acercarsele, el peliazul lo miraba fijamente, viendo lo desesperado que trataba de devorarlo

Los miembros del ejercito al creer que estaba en peligro iba a ayudarlo, mas no se percataron del otro titan que habia aparecido, con su fuerza habia dispersado a la mayoria de los presentes con un solo brazo, tomando a uno de los miembros del ejercito, iban a ayudarlo pero de la nada

 **¡BOOOOM!**

El titan que tenia agarrado Trunks habia chocado con el otro que sostenia al soldado, soltandolo por el impacto, todos vieron incredulos este hecho y mas el ver nuevamente al peliazul, que estaba en pocision de haber lanzado algo, en este caso, al titan que retenia momentos antes

—"¿Acaso...acaso lo lanzo...?—se preguntaron mentalmente algunos de los presentes

—¡Vayanse de una vez!—grito alterado el peliazul, pues sentia como llegaban mas de esas cosas—¡muevanse!

Todos salieron de sus trances nuevamente y los soldados aun asombrados asintieron, escoltando a los civiles, algunos que otros mirando hacia atras viendo al hibrido luchar con mas titanes que habian llegado, desmenuzandolos facilmente

—"¿Quien es ese chico?"—se preguntaban todos mientras escapaban

Trunks seguia despedazando ya sea con sus ataques fisicos o con su filosa espada a cuanto titan apareciera frente a el, salvando a bastantes civiles y uno que otro soldado que estaban heridos, pero siempre que mataba a unos, algunos otros aparecian, eso estaba exaperando a Trunks

—"¡Que molestia!"—exclamaba enojado dentro de su cabeza mientras decapitaba a tres titanes en la realidad—"¡siempre que elimino a uno vienen dos mas que lo reemplazan!, ¡que molesto!—con un golpe de puño al vientre de un coloso, lo mando a volar, chocando con los demas titanes que venian—"¡esto no parece tener fin!"

—¡MAMA!

Trunks se alarmo al escuchar ese grito, al parecer una familia estaba en aprietos, asi que ya no esperando mas ademas de no haber nadie a quien lastimar, lanzo varias rafagas de ki que desintegraron sin piedad ni misericordia a los titanes que venian de frente y sin mas obstaculos y los civiles lejos del peligro, partio volando hacia el lugar donde escucho el lamentable grito

* * *

Hannes no creyo que el temor se apoderaria de el, siempre fue un buen soldado y valiente, habia exterminado anteiormente titanes aun mas grandes y fuertes en el pasado, ¿porque este tenia que ser tan diferente?, ¿como logro este introducirle un miedo tan profundo que lo obligo a huir?, por suerte se llevo a un par de niños, pero su conciencia no estaba tranquila ya que dejo a la madre abandonada bajo los escombros, atrapada

Hubiera peleado, pero algo en ese titan lo hizo entrar en panico, tanto asi que lo forzo a huir, ¿habra sido su desproporcionada apariencia?, ¿su colosal tañamo?, ¿su escalofriante y macabra sonrisa?, si, eso ultimo era lo que lo hizo huir

¿Como era posible?

Titanes peores habian pasado por su vida y este era el unico que lo habia hecho retroceder

—¡Mamá!—los lamentos del niño por encima de su hombro lo hacian sentir mal, la niña no gritaba pero podia sentir que estaba igual que el niño, eso lo hacia sentir peor—¡NO LO HAGAS!

Las lagrimas de impotencia caian de los ojos de ambos infantes, porque su madre habia sido atrapada por la titan sonriente, alargo su brazo inutilmente pensando en alcanzarla, desesperados escucharon como la titan aplasto a su madre, la que aun milagrosamente vivia, dar um grito agonico, alguna parte de su cuerpo o algunas debieron romperse

Hannes escuchaba atentamente los llantos de los menores y no podia dejar de sentirse el mas paria del mundo, pero ya no habia marcha atras a sus acciones, por lo que siguio adelante, al perecer ese seria el final de esa desdichada mujer

 **¡FUUUUUUZ!**

O talvez no

Hannes abrio los ojos sorprendido al sentir como aun estando en el aire, algun objeto giratorio volador cortante paso a un centimetro de su rostro, los niños igual, pues paso cerca del cuerpo del niño, el objeto en cuestion siguio velozmente su rumbo hasta su objetivo final

La titan sonriente

El objeto resulto ser una espada que fue lanzada con tal fuerza y velocidad que tras dar una elegante curva, corto las manos de la titan, soltando a la desdichada mujer que producto del dolor habia caido desmayada, no solo Hannes y los niños estaban sorprendidos, tambien algunos otros miembros del ejercito que escoltaban civiles, pues lo sucedido no era algo muy comun de ver

Pero lo que los dejo aun mas sorprendidos, es que un borron de color azul pasaba en medio de ellos, lo impactante es que a pesar de la velocidad a la que iba, como en camara lenta pudieron ver que era, o mas bien, quien era

Trunks, como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado, pasaba en medio de todos ellos, no podian creer como es que ese chico podia moverse con esa agilidad, velocidad y altura, no portaba un EMT, ¿como era posible?, Hannes veia incredulo con los ojos abiertos en asombro al chico, pues justo al lado de el y los niños es que el pasaba, el niño paraba su llanto un rato y veia en asombro como el joven pasaba al lado de ellos, la niña igual, no tenian palabras para describir lo que sucedia, en ese momento, Trunks y el niño chocaron miradas por un momento efimero

Los cafes del niño y el azul de Trunks, en ese momento por la ondulacion que generaba la velocidad del hibrido, su ojo derecho era tapado por su cabello, por lo que solo el izquierdo era visible y aun asi, se veia serio, frio e imponente, haciendo que un ligero frio trazara su columna

Como si el tiempo volviera a correr, Trunks salio disparado a la velocidad de la luz, creando una onda de choque ligera que hizo parara todos para cubrirse y hacer ondear sus ropas y cabellos, saltando de techo en techo con una agilidad felina y con velocidad de vertigo le dio una gran patada en la nariz de la titan sonriente que cayo de espaldas con la nariz destrozada, Trunks giro en el aire y rapidamente descendio, justo para tomar a la mujer a la que la titan sonriente habia herido de forma nupcial y aterrizar de forma suave, no queriendo lastimarla aun mas de lo que ya estaba, pero sus heridas eran de consideracion

—"Debo llevarla a un lugar seguro, rapido"—pensaba seriamente mientras veia a la mujer inconciente, pero aun asi daba signos y muecas de dolor

Mas una sombra se hizo encima de el, frucio el seño y miro hacia arriba, er otro titan que queria devorarlos, los espectadores estaban impactados, el chico y la mujer podrian morir, los niños estaban aterrados, los soldados iban a ayudarlo rapidamente, pues ese chico demostraba un gigantesco potencial y podrian convencerlo de pertenecer a sus filas, no podian perder esta gran oportunidad, aun cuando sus vidas se perdieran, deberian de salvarlo

Pero se quedaron estaticos en un segundo por la sorpresa

Trunks sonrio de lado, totalmente confiado, pues su espada la que habia lanzado anteriormente, como un bumerang habia regresado como habia planeado, cortando las nucas de los titanes que se habian puesto de frente, como Trunks con su gran intelecto lo habia planeado

De nuevo, la familia Brief en serio eran unos grandes genios

Con su gala de agilidad ante el asombro total y miedo de todos, Trunks salto en direccion de la trayectoria de la espada giratoria para horror de todos, pero ya no cabian de la sorpresa cuando vieron como acrobaticamente giraba en el aire y dando la espalda, la espada magistralmente fue envainada

En serio, era algo inhumano

Apenas aterrizo, sin perder el tiempo empezo a saltar de techo en techo a velocidad inhumana, hasta quedar frente a frente y de pie, a un estatico y perturbado Hannes, con la madre de los niños inconciente y en sus brazos, viendose ambos a los ojos, el peliazul se agacho y le entrego con suavidad a la mujer inconciente, Hannes sin romper el contacto visual tomo tembloroso a la mujer en sus brazos

—¡Mama!

Ambos niños salieron de su escondite y saltaron a ver a su madre inconciente, lloraban, pero esta vez de alegria, pues su madre no habia muerto, Hannes vio a la mujer inconciente y unos sentimientos de alivio y culpa lo embargaron, Trunks sonrio ligeramente, se sentia tan bien el poder salvar a alguien, cosa que no siempre podria lograr en su mundo, pues los androides la mayoria de las veces terminaban matando a la mayoria de los humanos

Pero en eso se puso serio y ante la mirada profunda de todos, el se levanto y camino lentamente al frente

—¿A...A...A donde vas...?—pregunto un poco confundido el niño

—A terminar con esto—respondia sin dejar de caminar o voltear a verlo—ahora vayanse, deben permanecer a salvo—siguio caminando sin detenerse ni desenvainar su espada ante la mirada confundida de todos—"esos muros"—pensaba seriamente viendo las inmensas estructuras a lo lejos—"supongo que era lo que mantenia a salvo a todas estas personas de los titanes"—seguia razonando en su mente, aunque era lo mas logico—"pero ese enorme agujero debio darles acceso a este lugar, debo taparlo de algun modo"—siguio pensando al notar esa inmenso agujero, el cual no sabia como se habia formado, pues las murallas a simple vista se veian imponentes y muy resistentes, incluso para los titanes seria imposible de romperlos, entonces, ¿que habia destruido esa seccion del resistente muro?

Obviamente como Trunks habia llegado momentos despues, no pudo ver al titan colosal destruir el muro, pues el titan misteriosamente, desparecio

—¡Espera!

Para sorpresa y horror de todos, Hannes habia detenido al peliazul tomandolo por un hombro, ¿como se atrevia?, era una terrible falta de respeto a un ser claramente superior a el, que podria sentirse ofendido y en ira podria destruirlos a todos

Mas Hannes no lo veia de esa manera, para el era un chico imprudente a pesar de todas las habilidades que demostro anteriormente y como un adulto mayor, se sentia en necesidad de reprender el acto irresponsable que segun el, era un acto imprudente y suicida, asi que no lo iba a permitir

—¿Sucede algo señor?—pregunto el peliazul de forma educada y algo confundido, mas no ofendido o algo por el estilo, pues el fue educado por su madre y abuelos por lo que sabe muy bien que a los adultos debia mostrarles respeto y algo de Gohan, que le enseño que a pesar de ser alguien poderoso, mejor que ser arrogante, era mejor llevar una vida y personalidad humilde, cosa que en realidad a el le gustaba

Aunque los demas espectadores estaban en shock por la forma educada de dirijirse al rubio adulto, ¿acaso no iba a matarlo por esa "ofensa"?

—Muchacho, eso que haras es algo muy imprudente—rependia de forma seria soltandole el hombro pero sin dejar su mirada seria, cosa que a Trunks le intimido un poco, de alguna forma Hannes logro descubrir su plan—ir alli es un suicidio, el agujero es por donde entran los titanes, por lo que esta lleno de ellos, hasta para ti que tienes habilidades asombrosas, seria cavar tu tumba

—Bueno, talvez sea un poco imprudente—decia sobandose la nuca un poco nervioso por la reprimenda del mayor—pero debe admitir que es la unica opcion que nos queda es que vaya a tapar de algun modo el agujero

—¿La unica opcion?—preguntaba dudoso y serio el rubio—no lo creo, debe haber otro modo

—No queda de otra—refuto Trunks de forma respetuosa—soy el unico que puede hacerlo, con mi fuerza puedo lograrlo

—El que hallas logrado derribar a uno de ellos de un golpe no significa que puedas contra todo un ejercito de ellos—espeto cruzandose de brazos—aun con tu fuerza fuera de este mundo, dudo que puedas lograrlo

Trunks no sabia como ganarle al rubio, pues no creia prudente decirle sobre todas sus habilidades y transformacionna estas personas, porque al parecer este mundo a diferenciadel suyo que a pesar de tambien estar en una situacion apocaliptica, estaban mas acostumbrados a los diversos tipos de poderes que existian

—Debo hacerlo, entiendalo—trataba de hacerlo entrar en razon—este lugar se ve muy importante—decia llamando la atencion de Hannes y mirando a los lados dandose cuenta de varias cosas—es un lugar rico en tierras agricolas, tambien buen lugar para cazar y pescar, ademas de proveer varios minerales que son utiles para la construccion, si este lugar cae, creo que la vida tras el otro muro no sera muy llevadera, ¿verdad?

Hannes estaba en una encrucijada, lo que decia Trunks era verdad, esta zona era muy importante para la sobrevivencia de los seres humanos de los tres muros, pues esta zona era inmensa y con grandes cantidades de elementos para su supervivencia, si perdian la muralla Maria y el distrito Shinganshina, tiempos duros se vendrian sobre todos

Malditos sean el titan colosal y el titan acorazado

—Rayos—suspiraba derrotado el rubio, el peliazul tenia un muy buen punto—creo que no vas a cambiar de opinion haga lo que haga, ¿verdad?—Trunks nego divertido—con un demonio, los jovenes de ahora son bastante impulsivos—volvia a decir con una sonrisa resignada

—Tu tranquilo—decia Trunks ahora el poniendo su mano en el hombro del rubio—eres un hombre muy valiente, asi que mejor ve y lleva a estos niños—sobandole lde forma amisrosa la cabeza a los niños que rieron por el tacto del hibrido—y a todos los demas a un lugar a salvo hasta que termine con todo esto, ¿esta bien?

Hannes bajo la cabeza en verguenza cuando Trunks se refirio a el como un "hombre valiente" pues no se sentia digno de ser llamado asi despues que en su cobardia huyo con los niños lejos de los titanes, salvandolos, pero dejando a la madre a una muerte segura, la misma mujer que ahora estaba inconciente pero viva y no precisamente gracias a el, sino al valiente chico al que estaba sermoneando

Asi que, ¿en serio era un hombre valiente?, sinceramente lo dudaba al 100%

—Yo...yo no creo ser...

Iba a refutar ese halago, pero se detuvo cuando Trunkd volvio a poner su mano en su hombro, con una sonrisa

—No puedes culparte por la accion que tomaste, la verdad para alguien como ustedes, el salvar a los mas accesibles es lo mas logico—decia de forma serena mas Hannes se asombro cuando Trunks le dijo aquello, eso significaba que el lo habia visto—salvaste a los niños, eso es importante, tener miedo es normal, lo malo es cuando te dejas llevar del panico, ahi se cometen muchos errores

—¿Panico?—pregunto confuso

Todos los demas estaban atentos a las palabras del chico, por alguna razon, sentian que las palabras del chico les transmitian confianza

—Asi es, veras, es normal sentir miedo, es lo que nos permite sobrevivir, pero haga lo que se haga, no se debe caer en el panico pues de ese modo uno en el calor del momento se pierde y toma decisiones erroneas y malos procederes

Ante estas palabras todos abrieron los ojos ante estas palabras, pues eran verdad y logica esas palabras, era increible que ese muchacho fuera tan sabio a la edad tan joven que poseia, mas pareciera un adulto que ha tenido experiencia en guerras o al menos en algunos eventos de vida o muerte

Pero, eso no podria ser posible, ¿o no?

Si tan solo supieran

De todos, Hannes era el mas conmocionado, pues le era increible que sea el joven quien le de consejos de guerra y vida, porque lo normal es que deberia ser al revez, el dando el consejo y Trunks escuchando, esbozo una ligera sonrisa, la juventud de ahora no solo era imprudente y rebelde, algunos como Trunks, eran muy maduros y sabios para su edad

—Que lata con los jovenes de ahora—con una ligera sonrisa se rascaba la nuca

Trunks solo rio divertido en voz baja, pero cambio a su rostro serio, entonces empezo a caminar en direccion al muro Maria, iba a tapar ese maldito agujero y a eliminar a los titanes fuera como fuera

Mas quedo quieto cuando algo jalo ligeramente su pantalon, miro hacia abajo y pudo ver de quienes se trataba, eran el par de niños que Hannes habia salvado, los cuales lo veian con un semblante de preocupacion

—¿Podras...?—comenzo el niño tratando de no sonar debil—¿podras sellar el muro?

Trunks miro al niño y se sorprendio al ver esa mirada que tenia, era la que el tenia cuando tenia su edad y los androides masacraban a ciudades enteras y el no podia hacer nada, este niño podria ser muy importante en el futuro, ademas, su energia era extraña, justo como el de ese tipo de su "sueño" Eren Krueger

Tenian una energia muy similar, que los delataba como no humanos, o al menos, no del todo, mas sacudio su cabeza para alejar eso pensamientos y se arrodillo al nivel de los niños

—Claro que lo hare—decia con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—eso no lo dudes, voy a cerrar ese agujero a cualquier costo—le volvia a sobar la cabeza, por alguna razon al niño le relajaba el que hiciera eso—es una promesa—ahora se dirigia a la niña que lo veia de forma seria

Ella solo asintio con la cabeza

—¿Como te llamas hermano?—pregunto de forma inocente el niño

—"¿Hermano?"—se pregunto algo sorprendido el peliazul al escuchar como se dirigia a el—mi nombre es Trunks Brief, un gusto pequeños—¿cual es el suyo?—respondio y pregunto amablemente

—¡Me llamo Eren Jaeger!—respondio sonriendo, aunque sorprendiendo internamente por el nombre y apellido del niño, pues ambos le eran demasiado familiares—y ella es mi hermana adoptiva, Mickasa Akerman—presento a la niña que era un poco mas reservada que su hermano

Aunque a Trunks se le hizo un poco sorprendente el hecho de que una niña de al menos unos 10 años tuviera ese tipo de personalidad tan seria y fria, pero bueno, ¿quien era el para juzgar?, a su edad era igual, ademas pasa por lo mismo, un mundo apocaliptico, asi que no se le hizo muy raro

Le daba pena que unos niños inocentes tuvieran que pasar por este tipo de eventos, pero el iba a evitar que sigan asi, por eso trataria de sellar el muro

—Un gusto—decia con una sonrisa

—¿De verdad podras?—preguntaba un poco esceptica y tambien un poco preocupada Mickasa, pues salvo a su madre y por eso le estaba agradecida, apreciandolo un poco

Hannes veia con una sonrisa el interactuar del peliazul con el par de niños, los demas incredulos, pues semejante "monstruo" se comportaba como otro ser humano

—Vaya que tienen dudas—decia rascandose la nuca divertido—¿que puedo hacer para que me crean?—con una mano en la barbilla empezo a pensar, hasta que se le ocurrio algo—¡ya se!—chocando un puño sobre la palma de su mano exclamo, para sorpresa de todos el desabrocho la correa de la vaina de su espada, la cual tomo con ambas manos y la extendio frente a ambos niños

Sorprendidos y algo maravillados por ver una herramienta tan genial la tomaron ambos

—¿Que estas...?—trato de preguntar Mikasa sin dejar de ver maravillada el arma en sus manos, pero fue interrumpida por el mismo peliazul

—Esta espada es muy importante para mi—decia de forma serena—es como una extension de mi cuerpo, por lo que me sentiria incompleto sin ella—vio como el par de niños lo veian confundidos, sonriendo por eso—les estoy dando a cuidar de ella, al menos hasta que yo vuelva de tapar ese hoyo, ¿si?

A los niños se les iluminaron los ojos, ¡un ser muy fuerte como el les confiaba algo de sumo valor a ellos dos!

—¡La mantendremos a salvo!—dijeron ambos al unisolo

—Hahaha, ese es el espiritu—decia levantandose y aprovechando la distraccion de los niños que veian la espada envainada en sus manos con fascinacion, se acerco discreto a Hannes el cual se agacho un poco para escuchar lo que le iba a decir—fijate que no se vayan a lastimar con ella—le dijo en un susurro

—Oh, claro no hay problema—respondio del mismo modo—por cierto, me llamo Hannes

—Un gusto—respondio con una sonrisa—bien, ahi voy, ¡cuiden mi espada!

Y en un Flash de velocidad salio corriendo de ahi, levantando una ligera onda de viento que desacomodo las ropas y cabellos de los mas cercanos, en este caso, Hannes y los niños, el rubio suspiro, este chico era muy impulsivo, cualquier persona normal estaria asombrado y/o aterrado al tener de frente e interactuar con algun ser asi, pero para el rubio algo le impedia tratarlo de diferente forma, para el era un simple chico como cuaquier otro, a pesar de las habilidades sobrehumanas que demostro desde que llego

Mas los otros eran un caso aparte, pues ese "monstruo benevolente" era un mar de habilidades desbordantes, siendo un ser claramente superior, ¿como es que se comportaba de forma solemne como otro humano mas?, pues claramente se notaba que no era humano, entonces salia otra pregunta, ¿que era ese chico?

Si tan solo supieran

—Bien niños—llamaba el rubio a los infantes que lo voltearon a ver—sigamos adelante como nos dijo Trunks

—¡Bien!—exclamaron los chicos y empezaron a seguirlo, Mikasa era quien ahora tenia en sus brazos cargando la espada envainada, pues queria familiarizarce con ella, cosa que Eren no pudo objetar

Asi subio a ambos niños a su caballo y empezo a jalarlo para que camine, los demas poco a poco salieron de su asombro tambien empezaron a caminar, Carla jaeger aun seguia lastimada e inconciente, por lo que era trasladada en una camilla, pero nadie bajaba la guardia en caso de algun ataque titan sorpresivo

Mas aun no salian de su asombro, antes estaban dentro de una muerte segura pero ese chico salio de la nada y la balanza se inclino a su favor, muchos titanes fueron eliminados de forma rapida, por lo que las bajas en el ejercito eran minimas, casi nulas

Ese chico, fuera lo que fuera, debia pertenecer a sus filas, el era probablemente una de las ultimas esperanzas de la humanidad

—Oye Mikasa—llamaba el chico a su hermana quien le presto atencion—¿donde se encuentra la tia Faye?

—No lo se—respondio la pelinegra—desaparecio cuando el barrio entero estaba siendo destruido

—¿No creeras que ella...?—preguntaba alarmado, esperaba que su tia estuviera en buen estado y no muerta

—Un grupo de rescate salio antes de nosotros—les respondia Hannes sin dejar de soltar las riendas del caballo—lo mas probable es que su tia se halla ido en ese grupo, asi que no se preocupen

Esto alivio un poco a los niños, pero no tanto pues no estaban seguros de que su tia halla sido rescatada, solo cuando la vieran podrian estar del todo aliviados

Trunks cuando vio que estaba mas alejado de todos, dio un gran salto y prendiendo con fuerza su ki, salio volando a la velocidad maxima de sus capacidades, llevandose si detenerse a cuanto titan estuviera de frente, siendo destrozados por la brutal fuerza por la que eran golpeados, su meta era llegar al agujero de la muralla, cosa que logro a los segundos de volar

Freno de golpe, arrastrado los pies en la tierra levantando una estela de polvo muy grande, por suerte freno justo en el agujero, como habia predicho Hannes, estaba infestado de titanes que lo rodeaban, los cuales al verlo empezaron a pasos lentos y torpes se acercaban al hibrido para devorarlo, el cual poco o nada le importaban las acciones o preferencias de estas criaturas, sino el inmenso hoyo por donde entraban

En si, era inmenso y por lo tanto seria muy dificil el taparlo

—¿Que hago?—se rascaba la cabeza pensativo sin importarle como los titanes se acercaban a el—es un agujero gigantesco, ¿como rayos voy a rellenarlo?—se cruzo de brazos pensativo

Sin dejar de pensar o abandonar su pocision pensativa, le dio una gran patada directo al rostro a un titan que se habia agachado para atraparlo con su boca, mandandolo a chocar con un grupo que tambien se acercaba, a otro lo agarro de la nariz e hizo lo mismo, con dos grupos caidos solo le basto usar una rafaga de ki potente para volverlos cenizas y eliminarlos de este mundo

El podria simplemente matar a todas estas cosas, pero seria un desperdicio de tiempo y energia, pues si no tapaba el hoyo, mas de esas cosas vendrian y deberia hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, lo que resultaria un verdadero fastidio, asi que iba a centrase en como sellar la entrada, cosa que la verdad veia sumamente dificil pues era inmensa

Aunque una idea se le vino a la mente al ver una inmensa colina

—"Eso podria servir"—penso con una sonrisa confiada mientras en el aire sostenia a un titan de la garganta el cual trataba de safarce sin importarle caer de semejante altura, solo queria devorar al peliazul y nada mas le importaba

Sin mas tiempo queirendo perder giro de forma rapida en el aire hasta lanzar al titan en sus manos a la base de la enorme colina que casualmente no estaba de lado del muro, sino de frente, el titan al chocar se hizo pedazos, pues la fuerza con la que fue lanzado fue brutal, como sabia que tenian la capacidad de regenerarse a pesar de ser destrozados, le lanzo rafagas de ki a las partes para desintegrarlas

Pero el trabajo estaba hecho, al menos de forma parcial, pues el choque habia requebrajado la base de la colina, pero no tanto, asi que Trunks debia hacerlo ahora de forma personal, cosa que a el fastidiaba, pues queria hacer esto sin gastae mucho ki, pero no tenia mas opcion

—Tsk, no le di con la fuerza suficiente—se quejaba de brazos cruzados viendo la minoria de los daños—no debo gastar mucho ki o me podria pesar—decia analitico—bueno, no queda de otra—ya rendido cargaba dos eferas de ki dorada en ambas manos, mas luego vio algo que lo hizo sonreir un poco—pero creo que la suerte me ha sonreido esta vez, ¿como pude olvidarme de ustedes?—decia apagando su ataque y viendo como mas titanes venian hacia el—¡comenzemos el sparring!, ¡voy a vengar a cada persona que ustedes devoraron malditos!

Y sin temor empezo una masacre a mano limpia, con potentes golpes mandaba a volar y estrellarse a los titanes directamente a la base de la colina, la cual con cada golpe cedia mas y mas, faltaba poco para que se derrumbara, sangre se veia por todos lados, pues los titanes se despedazaban con cada choque

Trunks lo estaba disfrutando y mucho, podia ponerla las manos encima a estos monstruos que devorban sin celemencia a los humanos, sin importar si entre ellos habian mujeres y niños

Con cada golpe que daba y despedazaba a los colosos, sentia que vengaba a todos los inocentes que cayeron en sus fauces, ya no le importaba si era un sueño o no, lo mismo que hace tres años atras, ahora solo queria despedazar a estas cosas, con ellos sentia que lograba hacer que algunas infortunadas almas pudieran descansar en paz, o al menos, eso queria creer

—"Ya falta poco"—deducia mientras de un golpe mandaba a otro titan a estrellarse contra la colina, despedazandose en el acto—hmmm, mejor me apresuro, no es bueno para nadie que me siga demorando

Ya viendo la base de la colina casi destruida por el ultimo choque, decidio que mejor terminaba de una vez, asi que se elevo al cielo y en una mano empezo a cargar energia, apunto y lanzo una potente rafaga que termino por destruir la base, la colina no soporto mas y cedio, derrumbandose creando un temblor ademas de llevarse por delante a varios titanes que quedaron bajo tierra

El derrumbe siguio adelante y se colo por el agujero de la muralla, tapandola de forma definitiva, pero para Trunks eso no parecia suficiente, asi que usando su superfuerza cargo una inmensa roca y desde el lado exterior de la muralla, la enterro de lleno en el muro, tan apretada que nadie, sea humano o titan podria sacarla

—Uuuuf, a eso yo llamo un buen trabajo—se felicito secandose el sudor con la manga de su chaqueta—bien, es mejor ir a terminar el trabajo—y de un gran salto despego del suelo antes de que los titanes que se acercaban lo alcanzaran, no es que no pudiera con ellos, sino que como se habia dicho antes, no queria perder el tiempo con basuras como esa, cuando estuvo decendiendo al otro lado, quedo flotando en el aire, viendo como los titanes internos habian llegado a su posicion y deseperados por devorarlo incluso estiraban sus brazos en un vano intento de atraparlo—pfff, basuras sin valor alguno

Y sin remordimiento alguno empezo a lanzar rafagas de energia a quemarropa, desintegrandolos poco a poco, a pesar de no sentir dolor, Trunks se sentia satisfecho de eliminarlos, luego de eliminar a esos se lanzo a una caceria de titanes que aun rondaban por todo el pueblo, masacro hasta a el ultimo, limpiando el lugar de gigantes devora hombres

A lo lejos el grupo de civiles y las escoltas del ejercito veian incredulos como varias torres de humo y explosiones se veian a la lejania en la aldea, ademas de algunos temblores que sacudieron el lugar, teniendo que sujetarse de donde sea para no caer

—¡Pero!, ¡¿que rayos esta haciendo ese muchacho?!—exclamaba Hannes sujetandose de una enorme roca, Eren y Mikasa se sujetaban de el, pues le daba miedo el suceso—¡va a destruir el distrito entero y asi mismo!

Despues de un momento, las explosiones y terremotos cesaron

—Ya...ya...¿ya paso...?—preguntaba el pequeño Eren ya mas calmado

—Eso creo niños—decia tambien mas calmado el rubio—bien, vamos a sentarnos un rato—sugirio y los niños no objetaron, asi que imitaron al adulto y se sentaron el el suelo para calmarse, esos eventos si que fueron espeluznantes

—Es mejor descasar—una cuarta voz asusto a Hannes y los dos infantes, los tres chillaron de susto, causandole una risa leve al recien llegado que tambien estaba sentado a un lado de ellos—hahaha, vamos que no fue tan malo hahaha

—¡Trunks!—Hannes reacciono molesto dandole un golpe en la cabeza con su puño, ahora si aterrando a todos por agredir al muchacho con poderes—¡maldita sea por poco haces que me de un paro cardiaco!—luego de eso se apoyo en un tronco apretando con una mano su pecho y tratando de calmarse, comicamente tratando de recuperar el aliento

Mas Trunks reacciono de la forma que todos creian

—¡Au! ¡au!, ¡au!—se sobaba comicamente la cabeza con lagrimas que querian salir de sus ojos—¡vamos Hannes!, ¡no era para tanto!

Hannes simplemente lo ignoro mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y murmuraba cosas como "niños que no respetan a sus mayores" o "adolescentes mal llevados" y cosas asi por el estilo, Eren y Mikasa si bien estaban un poco enojados, no pudiero evitar reir por el "epectaculo" dado por ambos tipo

—¿Y...bien...?—preguntaba entre jadeos pero ya mad recuperado el rubio—¿lograste tu cometido?—la respuesta del peliazul fue una ligera sonrisa y un pulgar en alto, logrando que Hannes suspirara aliviado—que bueno, se pudo evitar la perdida del muro Maria, el distrito de shanginshina aun esta bajo nuestro mando

Trunks seguia sonriendo, pero esta vez un poco nervioso, pues nadie se imaginaba el nivel de desastre que dejo para lograr sellar el muro, barrios, casas y diferentes edificios destruidos y colapsados, ademas, ¿como iba a explicar que hasta derrumbo una colina?, sinceramente no sabia como explicarlo, pero ya veria como hacerlo cuando llegue el momento

O podria tomar el camino facil, culpar a los titanes por toda la destruccion, obvio que no lo de la colina porque ellos saben muy bien que los titanes a pesar de ser poderosos no iban a lograr jamas la hazaña de derrumbar un cedimento natural tan grande y ni que decir la gigantesca roca que estaba al otro lado del muro

Pero, ese esa otra cosa que lo mantenia pensativo, ¿porque podia sentir dentro de las murallas energia titanica?, pareciera que los muros eran titanes o algo asi, pero eso seria algo imposible de ser cierto, ¿verdad?

Trunks ya no sabia que creer

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando sintio que alguien tocaba su hombro, al ver hacia su hombro, se dio cuenta de que eran la pequeña Mikasa y el pequeño Eren, quienes con unas ligeras sonrisas le entregaban su increible herramienta dentro de su funda, Trunks la tomo con una sonrisa y se abrocho la correa, quedando como siempre

—Bien, creo que ya se puede volver a la aldea—proponia el peliazul—selle el agujero y acabe con todos los titanes que se habian infiltrado adentro de las murallas, asi que supongo que ahora todo esta bien—pero cambio a un rostro de nerviosismo al decir lo siguiente—pero creo que se deber pedir ayuda a los residentes de la otra muralla hehehe

Hablaba con un tono tan sereno, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, logrando que algunos lo miren como bicho raro, pero tambien habia asombro por parte de la gran mayoria de los presente

Porque este chico derroto a todos los titanes sin un solo EMT, ¿como lo habia logrado?

—Si, creo que podria ser posible—decia Hannes un poco confuso por el comportamiento del muchacho peliazul—pero, ¿porque deberiamos pedirles ayuda a los residentes de la muralla Rose?

Ante esa pregunta el peliazul se puso mas nervioso

—P...Pues...solo digamos que...lo titanes causaron mas destrozos de los que crei—decia mientras se rascaba la mejilla con un dedo y miraba para otro lado—por eso seria recomendable pedir ayuda a los de dicha muralla llamada Rose

Ahi es donde Hannes y los demas entendieron , pero el rubio lo empezo a ver con unos ojos culposos, Truks ya estaba nervioso al maximo

—¿Los titanes o tu?—le pregunto susurrando al peliazul que rendido tambien le suurro un "yo", haciendo que Hannes suspirara estresado—bien, nadie dijo que la batalla por la libertad iba a ser sencilla—decia tomandose con los dedos el puente de la nariz tratando de tranquilizarce—deberemos pedirle ayuda a los de la muralla Rose cuanto antes

Ya mas recuperados todos se decidio que se volveria al distrito, un grupo iria como representantes del distrito de Shinganshina al muro Rose para solicitar ayuda, los demas volverian a su hogar junto con el resto de los escoltas, pero en todo el trayecto no dejaban de ver ya sea de forma directa o de reojo al peliazul que estaba que se lo comian los nervios

—Oye Trunks—llamaba la atencion Eren que Trunks lo cargaba en su brazo derecho—¿porque te tiñes el cabello de azul?—pregunto curioso viendo el cabello de su cargador el cual estaba un poco ido por su pregunta

—Antinatural—fue lo unico que dijo Mikasa la cual tambien era cargada por Trunks pero en su brazo izquierdo, tomando algunad ebras de cabello en sus manos

Trunks rio un poco divertido y nervioso, pues incluso en su mundo el color de cabello de su familia no era del todo normal y la poca gente sobreviviente que no aguantaba la curiosidad pues se salian de dudas al preguntarle

—La verdad es que este color de cabello que tengo...es natural

Ante las palabras del chico, toda la caravana paro en seco, shoqueados por la respuesta del chico

¿Era en serio?

—¡¿EEEEEEEH?!

Trunks casi sufre la destruccion de sus timpanos, pues Eren e increiblemente Mikasa tambien habian gritado, pero al tenerlo tan cerca al estar cagandolos, pues le fue mucho peor

—¡¿En serio?!—pregunto Eren asombrado e incredulo

—S...Si...—fue lo que es su aturdimiento logro decir

—Vaya chico—tomaba la palabra Hannes aun perplejo por la revelacion que acabaron de recibir—eres alguien sumamente peculiar

—Lo se, me lo dicen muy seguido—decia con una sonrisa serena, mas cambio a un rostro un poco preocupado—por cierto, ¿como esta la señora que salve?—pregunto un tanto preocupado por la señora, pues la verdad podra estar viva, pero estaba muy lastimada

Tras esa pregunta Eren sonrio y Mikasa tambien, aunque solo un poco

—¡Mama esta bien y todo gracias a ti hermano!

Ante la respuesta tan animada de Eren y esa ligera sonrisa de Mikasa, no pudo evitar sentirse bien y esbozar una ligera sonrisa, pudo salvar a esa señora y por lo tanto esos niños no estarian huerfanos, aunque la madre no estuviera del todo bien, sus heridas y lesiones eran de seriedad, pero por alguna razon sabia que estaria bien

Con secuelas y todo, pero bien

El par de niños por alguna razon se quedaron viendo a Trunks con ojos entrecerrados, viendo analiticamente al peliazul, estudiandolo con la mirada, cosa que lo ponia un poco nervioso, ¿que era lo que ocurria?

—¿Sucede algo?—pregunto un poco intrigado al sentirse un poco acosado por la mirada de los menores

—Cabellos azul...—decia Eren

—Ojos de igual color...—Mikasa

—Buena estructura fisica—Eren

—Corte de cabello hongo, predominante hacia un lado...—Mikasa

Las palabras del par de niños confundian al peliazul y a Hannes que escuchaba atento la interaccion de el trio

—¿Podria ser...?—dijeron ambos infantes en voz alta y con una mano en sus mentones, de forma reflexiva

—Aaam, ¿de que estan hablando?—pregunto confundido Trunks

Ante esa pregunta ambos infantes volvieron a la realidad y sacudieron sus cabezas en un signo de negacion

—No, nada hermano—decia Eren de forma normal, Mikasa asintio

—Ok...—decia no tan convencido por la respuesta y arqueando una ceja, pero luego lo ignoro, no debia ser algo tan importante

Asi siguieron caminando, pero las dudas quedaron con los niños, aun estaban debatiendose si lo que alguna vez su tia Faye le habia contado era real, la historia en donde un joven heroe de aspecto muy extraño, con extraordinarias habilidades, podia luchar contra una horda de enemigos y salir victorioso e ileso

Un guerrero que aparecio de la nada y la protegio de seres malvados que trataban de matarla, obviamente Faye habia ocultado muy bien sus origenes Eldianos y su posible muerte a manos de soldados de Marley, eso debia callarlo hasta cuando sea necesario enterarse ambos

El protagonista era exactamente igual en apariencia a Trunks, o eso creian, pues tenia una apariecia muy extravagante, ademas de poseer habilidades mas alla de lo que creia posible y por si fuera poco, el nombre de ese heroe era "T"

T= Trunks, ¿podria ser posible?

La historia que les habia contado, ¿podria ser real?

Mas descartaron eso muy rapido

—"Trunks es aun mas fuerte que T"—pensaba Mikasa viendo al peliazul de perfil—"deberia ser mayor a la tia Faye, "ademas, "T" no poseia una grandiosa espada"—penso viendo la herramienta del chico

En serio esa espada era muy especial y un con su tierna mente lo supo comprender con solo tenerla en sus manos por el tiempo que Trunks fue a sellar el muro, dentro de ella, un deseo de blandirla de forma profesional se hacia cada vez mas grande

Ademas, ¿podria llegar a ser igual de buena que el?, eso se veia imposible, pues el podia luchar y vencer a una legion de titanes sin necesidad de eso que los adultos llamaban EMT, pero luego se motivava, si el pudo llegar a ese nivel, ella tambien podria

Podia ser fuerte, no, ¡tenia que ser fuerte!, sabia las ganas de Eren de convertirse en soldado, asi que si queria poder protegerlo a Eren y su madre, debia ser mas fuerte

—"Para proteger a Eren y a mamá"—pensaba con conviccion apretando su puño—"debo ser igual de fuere que Trunks"—penso con determinacion viendo de nuevo al peliazul

La caminata fue un poco calmada, pues a pesar de las palabras de Trunks de haber eliminado hasta al ultimo titan, no querian correr riesgos, asi que se mantenian en guardia, Trunks igual, no es que dudara de sus propias palabras, sino que sabia que sabia que no debia confiarse

Algo muy bien aprendido en su mundo apocaliptico, justo como este

Al llegar todos quedaron estupefactos por lo que veian, pues el lugar parecia un campo de batalla, bueno, lo era, pero jamas creyeron que quedaria en tan mal estado, la magnitud de destruccion era inmensa, por suerte habian solo algunas casas habian sido demolidas, pero otros lugares estaban hecho un desastre, invernaderos, establos,hasta el bosque cercano, habian crateres humeantes, paredes colapsadas, uno que otro ligero incendio

Ante este panorama todos tenian una sola pregunta, ¿como rayos habia ocurrido todo esto?, dudaban de los titanes, pues podran ser fuertes pero tampoco poseian un poder tan destructivo como para dejar todo asi en una hora, talvez despues de unas 24 horas, pero no solo en una y lo que mas los sorprendio, que casi les daba un infarto, es ver como la inmensa colina que estaba al frente de una seccion del muro, habia colapsado sellandl el agujero donde se habian colado los titanes exteriores

Trunks solo se palmeo el rostro en resigancion, debia admitir que se habia pasado

Hannes suspiro resigando, esperaba ver el lugar hecho un desastee, pero la verdad no se esperaba algo tan grave

—En fin, ya llegamos—decia un soldado que parecia de mas rango—los demas vayan a patrullar todas las zonas del distrito, no dejen una sola piedra sin voltear, asegurense de que no hallan mas titanes dentro de los muros, ¡ahora!

—¡Si señor! Activando sus EMT todos se fueron, incluido Hannes, a acatar la orden, debian asegurarse de la seguridad de todo el lugar

Trunks caminaba por toda la zona acompañado de ambos niños que no se le despegaban, asombrados por el daño en todo el lugar, Eren no dejaba de verlo con una mirada entrecerrada de culpa, poniendolo nervioso, Mikasa solo veia el panorama de todo el lugar,

Hasta que Trunks sintio como una mano toco su hombro, volteo a ver quien era y se puso aun mas nervioso al ver el rostro rudo del tipo, era el que habia dado la orden de patrullarlo todo

—¿S-Si?—pregunto un poco intimidado el peliazul

—Dije que TODOS vayan a patrullar las zonas—decia con una sonrisa para nada amigable, poniendole los pelos de punta—¡AHORA!

—¡SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR!—en pose militar aceptaba rapidamente la orden—¡Mikasa, Eren, ya regreso no se metan en problemas!

Y sin esperar respuesta, de un salto aterrizo en un techo y empezo rapidamente a correr por los demas, alejandose de la vista de todos, el soldado sonrio al ver la orden acatada y se retiro a vigilar y proteger a los civiles junto a otro grup de soldados

Eren y Mikasa solo suspiraron, esperando a que vuelva pronto

Sin saber que no lo volverian a ver despues de algun tiempo

Por algua razon, a medida que pasaba el tiempo sentia su cuerpo mas ligero, su vista se nublaba, perdia el control motriz, perdiendo cada vez y cuando el equilibrio, asi que decidio parar un rato y recostarse en una rama a descansar

—Creo...creo que gaste mas de la energia nescesaria—decia entre jadeos el peliazul—talvez solo deba descansar un poco

Y asi, cerro lo ojos, entregandose completamente a los brazos de Morpheo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Trunks!

—¡¿Eh?!

El mencionado se sobresalto al escuchar el grito de su progenitora, al tranquilizarce un poco y controlar su respiracion pudo notar que se encontraba en el bunker de la corporacion capsula, dentro de la maquina del tiempo, con la configuracion de seguridad totalmente descargada en el servidor de la maquina

¿Que habia ocurrido?, ¿acaso fue solo un sueño como hace tres años?

Bulma miraba a su hijo extrañada por el comportamiento de su hijo

—¿Trunks?—llamaba a su hijo—oye, ¿estas bien?

—¿Eh?, ¡ah!, ¡si si!, e-estoy bien—decia tecleando nerviosamente el panel—el programa de seguridad se descargo totalmente—decia ya mas calmado pero aun asi pensaba sobre todo lo ocurrido en su "sueño"—los protocolos de seguridad estan seguros

Bulma sonrio al saber que su hijo estaba bien y que todo salio a la perfeccion

—Bien, vamos a comer—sugirio y sin esperar otra palabra, Trunks salto de la maquina y salio del lugar—este chico—decia alegre mas vio en la pantalla algo que le llamo la atencion—¿Hmmm?, ¿que es eso?—la pantalla de la computadora mostraba una serie de codigos e imagenes que no entendia del todo

Y esl era algo increible siendo ella la super genio Bulma Brife

—Ammm ¿mamá?—preguntaba Trunks asomandose por el marco de la puerta—¿no vienes?

Eso llamo la atencion de Bulma

—¿Eh?, ¡ah!, claro ahi voy—volviendo a su personalidad normal se levanto de su silla y se junto con su hijo, pero aun asi la mente tenia una duda—"¿eso fue un algoritmo de desplazamiento dimensional?"—se preguntaba un poco sorprendida, pero rapidamente nego eso—"no, imposible, la maquina solo se desplaza por el tiempo, no entre mundos alternos...aunque...no, es imposible"

Por mas que negara su hipotesis, esta no abandonaba su cabeza, pero por ahora no iba a preocuparse por eso, lo haria despues, ahora lo que mas queria era era llenar su estomago

* * *

 **Bien, eso fue todo por el momento, este piloto tiene buen apoyo creo que si podria volverse un buen fic, espero que tenga mas apoyo, porque la verdad lo que tengo planeado va mas alla de lo que ustedes creen heheeh**

 **Talvez les guste, talvez no, ¿quien lo sabe?, absolutamente nadie, pues nadie conoce a la peefeccion los gustos de los demas**

 **En fin**

 **Vamos a las preguntas:**

 **¿Sueño o no?**

 **¿Que tanto cambiara la historia con la salvacion del muro Maria?**

 **¿Donde estaria Faye?**

 **¿Creen que se recuperara Carla Jaeger?**

 **Bien, seccion de dudas terminada, ojala y podamos vernos en algun otro episodio 8de cualquiera de mis otros fics, nos vemos luego**


	3. Encuentros y batallas inesperadas

**He vuelto de momento, lo siento pero es que la motivación e ideas para esta historia habían emigrado al sur y no he podido actualizarla pues no sabia como continuarla, pero como verán mi motivación esta regresando poco a poco y espero que llegue pronto**

 **Vamos a la lectura**

 **Ni Dragón Ball Súper ni Shingeki no Kyoijin me pertenecen, son pertenencia de Akira Toriyama y Hajime Isayama respectivamente, lo mío solo es una historia a narrar que espero les guste, historia fue creada sin fines de lucro, solo con la finalidad de entretener a las masas**

 **Bien amigos, ¡comencemos!**

 **-/-**

La esperanza es lo único que se pierde, ¿no?

Eso era lo que impulso a nuestro héroe peliazul, la esperanza forjada en su alma fue lo que dio el empujón para dar aquel viaje a través del tiempo, obviamente la paliza anterior de los androides también ayudo

Derrotar al tirano galáctico fue solo el inicio (aunque erróneo), dar la noticia a Son Goku era lo principal en su misión y ya lo había logrado. Ahora solo quedaba volver a su época y tratar de sobrevivir hasta que la maquina del tiempo volviera a estar cargada, para así volver al pasado y entrenar y volverse mas fuerte entrenando con los guerreros Z y así derrotar a los androides en el pasado para así evitar tan terrible futuro

Ya debía retirarse, su misión ya estaba hecha así que no tiene nada mas que hacer aquí. Debe volver ya que su gente en su epoca lo necesita

El mañana le estaba al parecer sonriendo, posiblemente no todo este perdido su época. Todo eso lo reflexionaba mientras se encontraba en el cielo, dentro de su nave del tiempo. Observaba a todos los guerreros Z, en especial a dos

—Papá, mi madre tenia toda la razón, eres fuerte, orgulloso, estricto y también una persona muy solitaria, por favor no te mueras—el peliazul cambiaba su visión ahora hacia su madre—mamá no te des por vencida, te deseo buena suerte

Tras esos buenos deseos, programo la maquina para volver a su época. Desapareciendo de la vista de todos

En el túnel quántico, en el que la maquina se encontraba navegando, Trunks estaba pensativo. Talvez tenia una ligera esperanza, pero si algo le enseño este tipo de vida dura, era a no dar las cosas por hecho. Por lo que no debía viajar la guardia, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras esperaba que la maquina estuviera totalmente cargada. Entrenaría sin descanso y lucharía contra los androides las veces que fueran necesarias para mantener a salvo al resto de los sobrevivientes, como lo había prometido antes, sobreviviría y volvería al pasado para ayudar y crear un mejor futuro para todos

—¿Uh?, ¿Qué es esto?

Veía el panel del tablero de control, sus ojos se abrieron en trance al ver una serie de algoritmos que pasaban a gran velocidad. En los ojos del peliazul se reflejaban todo lo que se mostraba en la pantalla. No se movía y solo mantenía su mirada fija en aquel algoritmo de origen desconocido

En eso, aun en trance. Alzo su mano y la dirigió hacia la pantalla, al instante una intensa luz blanca empezó a formarse en el panel. A medida que la mano de Trunks se acercaba, mas intensidad ganaba. Hasta que al "agarrarla", la luz se trago todo alrededor

Quedando todo, irónicamente. En oscuridad

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Uuugh…

El peliazul se quejaba mientras se encontraba al parecer, acostado en un árbol. Sus pestañas temblaban, signo equivoco de que pronto despertaría. Era casi de noche, pero el frio que se esparcía por todos lados era suficiente para que el hibrido saiyajin despertara

Y así lo hizo. Bostezando un poco y aun adormilado se sentó en la rama donde estaba acomodado, dio un pequeño estirón y sintió un excitante alivio al sentir su cuerpo descansado, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que logro descansar de ese modo?, la verdad no lo recordaba y si lo pensaba bien, creía que jamás había descansado de ese modo. Debía estar atento a algún posible ataque androide

Mas pensar en eso, lo hizo abrir los ojos completamente y todo el signo de pereza y sueño que aun tenia dentro de su cuerpo, rápidamente se esfumo

—¡Momento!, ¿en donde….?—al percatarse en donde se encontraba, se confundió al no entender nada. ¿Cómo había llegado a este lugar?, ¿tan arriba en un árbol? —se preguntaba confundido al no recordar nada anteriormente—pero si estaba viajando en la maquina del tiempo, ¿A dónde vine a parar esta vez?

Trunks, a diferencia de las otras veces ya no estaba tan asombrado y confundido. Recordaba como anteriormente, en años pasados había sufrido la misma situación. No sabía si era la realidad al posiblemente, haber viajado a alguna línea temporal alterna. Talvez era lo que al igual a las anteriores situaciones, solo lo consideraba un sueño y pronto despertaría. Así que de momento solo vería que le ofrecía este nuevo "sueño"

—¡AAAAAAAAAH!

Mas poco le duro la tranquilidad, pues ese grito claramente femenino a pesar de la lejanía (según sus cálculos), su oído súper entrenado, logro escucharlo. Así que sin perder el tiempo despego hacia el lugar donde escucho aquel grito

 **-/-**

Ilse Lagnar corría despavorida, adolorida y sumamente aterrada. Se arrepintió cuando le grito a aquel titán, que por alguna razón le llamo "Ymir", eso no lo entendía. Pero ese no era momento de analizar el suceso, un titán de 6 metros estaba tras ella con claras intenciones de devorarla. Así que era momento de correr

Mas la chica aun asustada, con una gran carga emocional y cansada, escribía con una gran precisión en un pequeño cuaderno. Mas no duro mucho cuando el titán, para terror de ella, apareció justo frente a ella. Cayo sentada en un árbol, pero aun así con el terror recorriéndole por todo su cuerpo, no dejo de escribir. El titán la tomo con una mano, ella ya estaba resignada a morir y sus lagrimas de pena y horror lo denotaban

Mas aun así no dejaba de escribir, aun cuando su cabeza ya estaba por ser aplastada por los dientes de aquel monstruo. La ligera información que había logrado sacar de aquel monstruo caníbal, era muy importante en realidad

Mas cuando la dentadura estaba apretando su cráneo

 **¡BUM!**

—¡¿Ah?¡

La chica sintió como su cabeza y cuerpo eran liberados, caía libremente, al ser 6 metros seria un golpe fuerte. Mas eso nunca paso, sintió como un par de brazos la tomaban en el aire u descendían ligeramente en el suelo. No miro directamente a quien la cargaba, sino que veía asombrada como aquel titán que estaba a nada de devorarla. Ahora estaba incrustado en una loma cercana a causa de un potente golpe

Ahora si se fijo mejor en quien la cargaba. Abrió sus ojos al notar a su salvador, se sonrojo sin evitarlo, incluso el terror que la rodeaba se disipo en ese momento. Era apuesto y no había nada que pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión, aun cuando ella quisiera. Era alto, por como podía sentirlo al estar en sus brazos, estaba bien trabajado corporalmente, facciones lindas y al mismo tiempo duras que se reflejaban en esos fríos ojos celestes y su cabello que se mecía al compas del viento nocturno, con ese llamativo color celeste…celeste…..un momento

—"¿Celeste?" —se pregunto confundida mentalmente al ver ese inusual tono azulado de cabello, ¿acaso se lo teñía?. Era una gran probabilidad pues era imposible que sea un color natural, ¿verdad?

—¿Estas bien?—pregunto sin dejar de mirar al frente y frunció el seño al ver como aquel titán se reincorporaba, esas cosas eran tan resistentes como siempre. Se avecinaba algo peor, pues podía sentir como mas de esas cosas se acercaban de todos lados—oye, ¿estas bien? —volvió a repetir la pregunta confundido al no recibir respuesta alguna

La chica en sus brazos se sonrojo aun mas y sacudió su cabeza violentamente para volver en si, a Trunks le bajo una gota de sudor por la nuca al ver su comportamiento

—S-Si…—fue lo único que logro articular la chica

—Que bueno—Trunks la bajo con delicadeza—ahora espera aquí un momento, ya vuelvo—cambio su fría mirada a una aun mas dura mientras se alejaba hacia el titán que ya se había recuperado y se dirigía hacia ambos con claras intenciones de devorarlo

—¡E-Espera…!—la chica intento detenerlo mas quedo en trance al ver aquella espada enfundada tras la espalda de aquel chico, jamás había visto un modelo como ese. Solo conocía las hojas cambiables de los equipos de maniobras tridimensionales y esas eran simples, nada llamativas—"que…linda" —pensó y como si estuviera en trance, empezó a mover el lápiz sobre una de las hojas de su cuaderno mientras miraba la espalda del peliazul

El titán se lanzo a toda carrera contra el peliazul que no se inmutaba ante lo que veía, el seguía caminando a paso sereno y sin temor agarro con una mano, la empuñadura de su espada. Esperaba paciente el embate de aquel monstruo

—" _Llegando de la nada, este chico me salvo de un momento a otro"_ —Ilse plasmaba todo lo que veía en sus apuntes, sin dejar de mirar la escena. Aunque se preocupo al máximo cuando vio como el titán se lanzo contra el— _"con una fuerza tremenda, mando a aquel titán de 6 metros a volar, como si de una hoja de papel al viento se tratara"_ —ya estaba pensando en correr, lo sentía por el chico que la salvo pero debieron salir huyendo en lugar de enfrentarlo directamente— _"pero aun así, creo que solo fue pura suerte. Algo mas debió haber empujado al titán para que halla salido volando así, talvez su propio peso, no lo se. Pero si se una cosa, es una locura y suicidio el enfrentarte a una de esas cosas sin el respectivo equipamiento y eso es justamente lo que va a hacer. El solo espera el ataque, pero yo no voy a tentar a mi suerte. Me iré al muro María mientras pueda, lo siento chico, pero debiste huir junto conmigo"_

Cerro su cuaderno y empezó a correr en otra dirección. Pero no dio mas de 3 pasos cuando

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡TUMB!**

Escucho como el viento era cortado y sintió como el suelo vibro de una forma fuerte, signo equivoco de que algo muy pesado había caído sobre el. Quedo petrificada en su lugar. No era posible, ¿oh si?, la única manera de hacerle frente a un titán era con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y ese chico no tenía ninguno. Además esa espada, aunque linda y llamativa, no seria suficiente para acabar con ese gigantesco monstruo, ¿oh si?

Ya no sabia que creer

Girando un poco su rostro para mirarlo por encima de su hombro, se llevo la sorpresa de su vida. La cabeza de aquel monstruo estaba cercenada y caída enfrente de su propio cuerpo que milagrosamente, aun estaba de pie. Cosa que no duro mucho, pues segundos despues también cayo originando un temblor un poco mas intenso que cuando la cabeza toco el suelo. Ambas partes ya se estaban evaporando y la chica pudo notar a través del cuello del titán, que era un corte limpio bajo la nuca. La única debilidad de esas cosas

¿Cómo era posible aquello?, era algo irreal. Sin poder creerlo aun, dio media vuelta y volvió a sacar su cuaderno para plasmar su información obtenida y pensamientos. Debía estar loca y de seguro quien leyera lo que iba a escribir también, pero no los culpaba. Ella las entendería, ella pensaría lo mismo

—" _S-Solo pude escuchar como el viento era cortado…"_ —tenia un buen pulso y al parecer era una escritora nata, pues escribía sin dejar se ver a Trunks que envainaba nuevamente su espada— _"ya esta, talvez la locura me llego al fin, pero estoy viendo como la cabeza y cuerpo del titán se desintegran frente a mi. No hay nada lógico en lo que veo y aun cuando todo sucede frente a mi, me es casi imposible creerlo. Solo plasmo esto que veo y estoy segura de que seré encerrada en alguna institución mental cuando los altos mandos lean estos apuntes. Adiós cordura, ten un buen viaje"_ —en eso deja de escribir, mas no cierra el cuaderno, tenia que hacer algo mas antes de guardarlo—oye….

—No hay tiempo—para asombro y vergüenza de la chica, Trunks la jalo y volvió a cargarla cual princesa y empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacia otra dirección

—" _¡Que velocidad!, ¡esto es algo inhumano!"_ —seguía escribiendo en su cuaderno, sin importarle ahora la vergüenza o el miedo— _"¿Quién es este chico?"_ —escribió ahora mirando el frio rostro del peliazul que estaba concentrado

A lo lejos, las murallas Murallas María se alzaban en todo su esplendor. Ilse estaba estupefacta y asombrada, no era para menos. Las murallas estarían a 5 días de camino en caball pie y este chico logro llegar en unos cuantos minutos

En serio, ¿quien rayos era este tipo?

Mas no le duro mucho el alivio a la chica, pues titanes empezaron a aparecer atrás y a los lados de ambos. Todos corrían hacia ellos con un solo y claro objetivo, devorarlos. La chica estaba asustada mas aun así no dejaba de escribir, todo apunte que hiciera podría ser importante para el ejercito o tomado como una locura sin arreglo, cualquiera de las dos. Personalmente preferiría lo primero

—" _¡Los titanes nos rodean!, ¡están por todos lados!"_ —Ilse escribía sin parar y con temor, luego vio a Trunks y observo que no tenia miedo y si lo tenia, pues, lo ocultaba muy bien— _"este chico, a pesar de estar en esta situación no muestra ni una pizca de miedo, ¿Qué le otorga tal coraje?"_

Un titán de tres metros los embosco de frente, ahora estaban saliendo frente a ellos también. Ilse pego un grito de terror mas Trunks no, el no tenia el tiempo ni podía luchar contra esas cosas, no por falta de poder o valor. Ahora tenia literalmente en sus brazos la vida de alguien y no podía arriesgarse

Así que cuando el monstruo salto con sus fauces abiertas para devorarlos, Trunks solo dio un gran salto y uso la cabeza del titán para impulsarse aun mas alto. Queda de sobra decir que la cabeza del monstruo quedo hecha mierda dentro de un cráter formado por tal fuerza. Pero por desgracia eso no lo mataría, tarde o temprano se regeneraría

—"… _.Q-Que poder…."_ —anotaba en su cuaderno viendo por detrás al titan

Ilse estaba cada vez mas segura que su cordura se había ido de viaje y no pensaba volver, esa fuerza fue brutal e inhumana. Además del hecho de que ahora estaba "volando" junto a su joven rescatista tras el impulso, el chico llego y aterrizo en la rama de un árbol muy grande, no perdió el tiempo y empezó a correr y saltar de rama en rama a gran velocidad. Los titanes no daban sus brazos a torcer y harían lo que fuera para devorarlos, mientras corrían chocaban sus cuerpos ya sea de forma agrede o accidental, sus cuerpos contra los arboles durante su persecución. Trataban de tumbarlos de los arboles mas era imposible. Trunks era mas veloz y con un buen equilibrio, aunque la zona boscosa ya se estaba acabando y pronto debía volver al suelo. De ser así, debería acelerar al máximo su carrera

Mas algo les obstruiría el paso de momento, un titán de al menos 20 metros apareció de la nada frente a ellos con su inmensa boca abierta, aterrando aun mas a Ilse y molestando a Trunks, en serio que esas cosas si que eran molestas. La chica apretó su cuaderno en el pecho y cerro sus ojos esperando su inevitable final o eso creía ella al ver como a la velocidad que iban, seria imposible detenerse y caerían directamente dentro de las fauces del titán

Mas Trunks pensaba otra cosa

—¡No fastidies!

 **¡SKRAAAASH!**

El hibrido saiyajin jamás bajo la velocidad, el simplemente siguió corriendo sin cambiar su trayectoria. Lo que sucedió fue que si, cayo dentro de la boca del monstruo pero, ¿Quién dijo que se quedaría ahí?. Fue tanta la potencia que ambos salieron por la parte trasera de la cabeza del titán, destrozando su nuca y por lo tanto, eliminándolo de forma definitiva

El cuerpo del titán cayo pesadamente e Ilse ya no sabia que sentir o creer, ¿Qué le estaba pasando al mundo?, ¿Qué era toda esta locura?, no entendía nada y no sabía si quería averiguarlo

—" _Ya no se que creer, mis propios ojos y oídos me engañan"_ —seguía escribiendo a pesar de su asombro y de que una ligera lluvia empezara a caer sobre ellos, en ese momento solo se le ocurrió pensar en hacer algo—o-oye chico—nerviosa llamo la atención del peliazul de forma exitosa—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Me llamo Trunks Brief, un placer—a pesar de estar corriendo, con el peligro latente rodeándolos, con una ligera llovizna y un frio extenso. El chico le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora y serena cosa que dejo en trance a la chica—¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Eso la despertó del trance

—Ilse….Ilse Lagnar—respondió la chica anotando el nombre del chico en su cuaderno

—Pues bien Ilse, sujétate bien porque pronto llegaremos a las murallas—aterrizo en el pasto tras terminar el gran salto

—¿Eh?, ¿Por qué me dic….?, ¡KYAAAAAAAAA!

Dio un gran y aterrado grito al sentir un gran golpe de velocidad que la rodeo. Sin esperar la pregunta, Trunks empezó a correr usando un poco de su hipervelocidad . Los titanes poco a poco empezaban a quedar atrás, pero aun quedaban los que estaban al frente, así que no le quedo mas remedio que atacar

Dio un gran salto evitando a un titán que se arrojo contra ellos, su victima era un titán de 8 metros al cual le dio una poderosa patada en el mentón que termino por derribarlo sobre otros. Se aprovecho del impulso para dar una patada giratoria que golpeo en los rostros y cuerpos de otros titanes que también fueron derribados, aterrizo en el hombro de uno y antes de que pudiera devorarlo, pateo su mejilla, también derribándolo y volviendo a impulsarse. Aterrizo nuevamente al suelo y volvió a empezar a correr

Dio un rápido derribo a otro titán al saltar y chocarlo con su espalda, era un hibrido saiyajin así que su espalda era una especie de escudo jodidamente resistente. Así que a pesar de que el titán quedo jodidamente mal, Trunks estaba ileso y seguía su camino

—" _Velocidad inhumana, fuerza mas allá de la realidad…_ —Ilse escribía sin pestañear viendo todas la hazañas de Trunks, ya estaba resignada a su locura. ¿Qué pasaba si escribía aun mas? —" _sus habilidades van mas allá de cualquier limite humano"_

Sus pensamientos eran acertados, despues de todo era literalmente imposible el luchar contra un titán, sea cual sea su tamaño, sin un equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Este chico no solo estaba peleando con, no solo uno, sino contra varios titanes y los estaba derrotando con solo patadas. Era toda una locura

Para su terror, Trunks la lanzo al aire y aun aterrada abrazo su cuaderno mientras estaba en el aire. El peliazul esta vez necesitaba sus brazos para atacar a los demás monstruos pues estaban llegando de frente cada vez mas y mas, atacaba a diestra y siniestra a todo titán que se acercara. No solo usaba sus piernas y brazos para atacar, sino también su filosa espada. Por lo que cabezas y demás miembros cercenados caían al suelo

—¡Ayuda!

Trunks volteo su mirada hacia el grito de ayuda de Ilse, los titanes se dirigían hacia la chica que aun se mantenía en el aire pero descendiendo. Sin perder el tiempo lanzo su espada con fuerza, rodando en el aire cerceno a los titanes que se le acercaron. Obviamente eso no bastaría para detenerlos pues se regenerarían en algún momento, pero eso les daría tiempo para huir. Tomo a Ilse antes de que cayera al suelo y dio un gran salto para atrapar a su espada que cual bumerang regresaba, la envaino directamente en su espalda dando la vuelta. Estaba de mas decir que Ilse estaba asombrada, no era de sorprenderse la maestría de ese chico con esa espada extraña y muchas habilidades físicas asombrosas

—Cada vez llegan mas y mas—mencionaba el peliazul mientras corría con Ilse en sus brazos—será mejor que vayamos a las murallas

Trunks sin esperar la respuesta de la chica, nuevamente empezó a correr a gran velocidad. Los titanes en frente ya habían sido eliminados así que sería mas fácil llegar

Pero lastimosamente….

—¡Ah!, ¡mi cuaderno!

Lastimosamente la velocidad usada por el peliazul fue demasiada que hizo a Ilse a soltar su cuaderno, no pudo sostenerlo. Quedo tirado en algún lugar del bosque

—No podemos regresar—aclaraba la situación mientras seguía huyendo—así que lo siento

Ilse bajo un poco la mirada un poco depresiva y apenada, era verdad. A pesar de que sus anotaciones eran importantes e interesantes, ahora lo mas importante era el llegar con sus vidas a la muralla María

Trunks corría cortando el viento y las gotas de agua que caían del oscuro cielo de la noche, algo que tenia un poco confundida a la chica. Era de noche ¿Por qué los titanes están activos?, en la noche se supone que están inactivos, pero le quito importancia al creer que el tener a dos presas frente a ellos, pues los animaría de forma temporal. Ya volverían a su letargo en cuanto los perdieran de vista

Pero por ahora, debían seguir huyendo. Algunos nuevos titanes aparecían por los lados y empezaban a encerrarlos, Trunks maldecía esta situación. El fácilmente podría eliminar a cada uno de esos monstruos sin ningún problema, pero llevar a Ilse consigo lo limitaba bastante ya que no podía luchar con todas sus fuerzas sin que ella saliera herida en el proceso. Solo le quedaba huir, mas no tendrían muchas complicaciones, pues los vigías encima de la muralla lograron verlos a pesar de la oscuridad. Por lo que hicieron lo que debían hacer

—¡Fuego!

 **¡BOOOM!**

Los disparos de sus poderosos cañones despedazaban a los titanes y el suelo, Trunks evitaba los disparos con facilidad pues los veía en cámara lenta

—¡Sobrevivientes!, ¡abran las puertas!

Y así lo hicieron. Mientras los cañones retenían a los titanes, las puertas de la muralla se abrían. Pero Trunks se dio cuenta de algo, aquellas puertas eran tan pesadas que abrirlas tardaban demasiado, observo por encima de su hombro y vio como los titanes eran destrozados con los disparos. Lo malo era que algunos ya regenerados volvían a la persecución, además del tiempo que a los soldados les tomaba cargar los cañones les daba ventaja a los titanes de avanzar. Eso no era bueno a la vista del hibrido, así que tomo una decisión

—Espero que llegues bien Ilse—deseo con una sonrisa el peliazul, cosa que confundió a la castaña por sus palabras

—¿Eh?, ¿de que estas….?, ¡KYAAAAAAAH!

Sin esperar a que la chica terminara de formular su duda, la tomo de forma diferente en sus brazos, se detuvo y como si fuera una lanza, la tiro con gran velocidad hacia las puertas que ya se habían abierto la cantidad suficiente para que alguien cruce. La castaña estaba estupefacta, miro hacia atrás y vio como el chico aun en su posible muerte, sonreía. Un ejercito de titanes se alzaba tras el a pesar de las explosiones de los cañones dispuestos a devorarlo, Ilse no pudo evitar que las lagrimas volvieran a salir de sus ojos. Su nuevo amigo se estaba sacrificando para que ella viviera, era lo mismo que hizo su escuadrón anteriormente y ella no hizo nada mas que huir

Se sentía una inútil miserable. Al caer pesadamente a pesar del dolor, se levanto rápidamente y trato de volver a salir

Trunks suspiro aliviado al verla a salvo, cruzo miradas con el líder de los vigías y asintió con la cabeza. El soldado tardo unos segundos pues estaba un poco asombrado por el sacrificio que aquel chico hacia por quien creía era su amiga, así que entendiendo su gesto, también asintió y acato la orden

—¡Cierren las puertas!

—¡No!, ¡Tru..!

Ilse se quedo con la palabra en la boca ya que las puertas se cerraron frente a ella

Trunks miro por unos momentos el muro y se dio cuenta de algo

—"Pero si esto es…."—reflexionaba un poco asombrado y confundido al ver una inmensa roca incrustada en la pared, no se debía ser un genio para saber que era. Los recuerdos de aquel momento, en donde derrumbo una colina para cerrar un inmenso hoyo por donde cruzaban estos monstruos, llegaron a su mente. También sobre Hannes, Eren y Mikasa. El soldado y los dos niños que salvo junto a la madre de estos—"esto significa que este muro fue el que yo selle aquella vez" —tocaba el muro con una mano. Mas luego sacudió su cabeza, ahora no era momento de recordar aquellos tiempos

Volvió a cruzar miradas con aquel soldado y le alzo el pulgar en señal de buen trabajo, el solo respondió haciendo el saludo militar en señal de respeto. Trunks no entendía muy bien lo que hizo pero se lo agradecía mentalmente, así que mejor dejaba eso para despues y se iba corriendo. Los titanes estaban cerca y seria muy riesgoso que se acercaran a las puertas, ya estaban cerradas y se notaban muy resistentes. Debían serlo para contener todos estos años afuera a los titanes, pero Trunks no se quería arriesgar

Los titanes cambiaron su trayectoria siguiendo a Trunks, mas este era muy veloz. Poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad hasta que llego a una que termino con los titanes muy lejos de el y no pudieran alcanzarlo. Se detuvo extrañado al no sentir a ninguno siguiéndolo, ¿Qué habría ocurrido?. Bueno, eso no era importante para el por ahora, así que aprovechando que ningún titán estaba cerca, decidió caminar de nueva cuenta al bosque y tratar de descansar de nuevo en algún gran árbol

Mas solo basto un simple bostezo y estiramiento, para que todo volviera a quedarse en negro

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¡CRASH!**

—Con un demonio, ¿ahora que?

Trunks ya no se sorprendía de aquellos lapsus, estaba adormilado y su cuerpo descansado. Mas aún así no abría de todo sus ojos, el estruendo lo despertó de golpe así que estaba medio aturdido. Se sobo un ojo con un puño y bostezo

Observo el lugar y se dio cuenta de que esta vez estaba al parecer dentro de un viejo edificio rustico, aun no lo entendía, ¿Cómo rayos hacía para meterse en este tipo de situaciones y lugares de forma inconsciente y sin recordarlo?. No le dio mas vueltas al asunto, pues no le encontraría respuesta jamás y eso lo sabía de antemano en sus experiencias pasadas. Así que con toda calma se levanto y estiro para quitarse los restos de pereza que aun se mantenían pegados a su cuerpo

—¡Graaaaaw!

 **¡BROOOOM!**

Mas poco le duro la tranquilidad cuando la mano de un titán atravesó los muros y lo agarro con intensiones de devorarlo

—Demonios. Aquí vamos de nuevo—suspiro y aun atrapado solo veía con toda calma como el titán lo llevaba a sus fauces

Ya estaba muerto, no mas no le había avisado

 **-/-**

Estaba aturdida, el golpe que se llevo tras tratar de eliminar el titán que mutilo a Eren, fue muy fuerte. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza tratando de apaciguar el dolor y el aturdimiento en todo su cuerpo, mas no pudo hacerlo a tiempo

Sintió como su cuerpo era aprisionado por unas gigantescas manos, ella ya sabía a que se debía y se había resignado a su inevitable final, despues de todo nada se podía hacer cuando un titán te atrapaba. Era tu final y punto, agradecía al cielo que su cuerpo estaba aun entumido que talvez no le dolería el que la matara, esperaba que fuera rápido para no sufrir mas de lo debido o lo merecido. No seria muy justo a su opinión

Al ver las fauces de aquel monstruo abriéndose y dirigiendo su cabeza ahí, supo que su final estaba sellado. Solo cerro los ojos y esperaba el fin de todo su sufrimiento

El cual jamás llegaría, pues…..

 **¡BRAAAAAAM!**

Sintió como su cuerpo era liberado en el aire, asombrada vio como al parecer otro titán con su cabeza decapitada, atravesaba de forma interna un edificio cercano y chocaba con aquel que iba a devorarle la cabeza y ambos se estrellaban en otro edificio cercano, derribándolo y quedando bajo sus escombros

Aun estaba en peligro, a pesar de no volverse la comida de un titán, una caída de tanta altura se encargaría de terminar el trabajo. Mas eso no ocurrió, pues un par de brazos la tomaron en el aire y ambos aterrizaron en la azotea de otra edificación, totalmente a salvo

—Demonios, estas cosas me ponen de muy mal humor

Esas palabras cargadas de irritación llamaron la atención de la pelinegra, pues ella no reconocía aquella voz. No pertenecía a ninguno de sus compañeros de escuadrón, así que alzo su mirada y se asombro al saber que su salvador era un chico no mayor a ella co años, con vestimentas extrañas, una espada envainada en su espalda y lo mas llamativo, un color de cabello azul cian, ¿acaso se lo teñía?

Estaba asombrada, tanto así que el aturdimiento mental y corporal se había esfumado rápidamente. ¿ese chico fue responsable de aquello?, parecía algo imposible. Ni siquiera poseía el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, solo aquella extraña pero llamativa espada, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

—O-Oye…—trato de pronunciar, mas el peliazul la interrumpió

—Lo siento pero no puedo quedarme a charlar—suavemente la deposita en el suelo—aun hay mas personas que salvar y gigantes que eliminar, supongo que aquí estarás a salvo pero mejor no corras riesgos y ocúltate—así que para terror de la chica, empezó a correr hacia el final del balcón

—¡E-Espera!, ¡¿Qué estas…?!—se callo de golpe en la sorpresa al ver como de un salto largo llegaba a otro edificio y seguía así mismo con los demás—¿haciendo….?, pero…¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?

Mientras seguía en sus andadas, Trunks diezmaba a todo titán que se le pusiera en frente, salvando la vida de las gran mayoría de soldados. Estos estaban algo aturdido y asombrados al ver como un borrón azul eliminaba a los gigantes devoradores de humanos. Nadie entendía lo que ocurría

Mas Trunks ceso su matanza al sentir una presencia que hace bastante tiempo no sentía, casi no la reconocía al sentirla ahora aun mas fuerte a diferencia de como la conoció. Lo peor era que la sentía en peligro mortal según como su ki fluctuaba

—¡Mierda, resiste mientras llego!

Cambio su dirección hacia el lado contrario, los soldados volvieron a ver aquel borrón que los había salvado con anterioridad, pasar nuevamente, eso solo les dejaba una incógnita

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

 **-/-**

Estaba cansada, herida y muy dolida. Había perdido a uno de los seres que hacían girar su mundo y daba un sentido a su vida, primero a sus padres biológicos, luego su querido padrastro desaparecía sin dejar rastro y ahora se enteraba que su querido hermano de crianza había muerto también, ¿Qué le diría a su madre de crianza?, ella junto a su tía eran las únicas que quedaban en su vida. ¿Qué les diría?, ella se había enlistado junto a Eren con la única intención de mantenerlo a salvo y volver juntos a casa

Eso no sucedería jamás. Sentía que había fallado la misión mas importante en su vida, uno de sus motivos de vivir se había extinguido sin que ella pudiera evitarlo

En eso una ira y resentimiento la invadió, recordó a aquel peliazul que alguna vez los salvo. Si el hubiera cumplido con su promesa y no se hubiera ido, Eren seguiría vivo. Como lo odiaba, Mikasa era ese tipo de personas que no podían perdonar el incumplir una promesa y Trunks lo había hecho

Alguna vez lo admiro

Pero ese mismo día, empezó a odiarlo por aquello

Decidió que no confiaría en nadie mas que en su familia, por lo que empezó a trabajarse físicamente. Si Trunks no cumpliría su promesa de ayudarlos y protegerlos, ella se encargaría de aquello. Trunks no era necesario y lo demostraría

Mas ahora se daba cuenta de que no estaba lo suficientemente lista y el deceso de su hermano lo demostraba

—"Lo siento Eren…no soy lo suficientemente fuerte"

Eran sus pensamientos al ver como un titán estaba justo en frente de ella, su equipo se había quedado sin gas y el espacio estaba cerrado. No tenia escapatoria, estaba atrapada. El gigante estaba por atraparla, hasta que recordó las palabras de su difunto hermano

" _¡Mikasa, Pelea!"_

 **¡BROOOOM!**

La semi-asiática evito el ser aplastada por la mano de aquel monstruo, el recuerdo de las palabras de su hermano le dio un efímero impulso de valor, pero así como vino se fue. Ya que las fuerzas de su cuerpo ya la habían abandonado. Alzo su mirada y vio como aquel titán nuevamente trataba de agarrarla, unas lagrimas de impotencia brotaban y rodaban por su mejilla. Sus compañeros estaban alterados y no sabían como actuar

Ante sus miradas, Mikasa estaba perdida

—"Eren…..lo siento"

La mano del titán ahora si estaba por agarrar a la indefensa y desanimada chica, la cual solo cerro los ojos esperando su final

 **¡FIIIISH!**

De repente, la mano de aquel gigante fue cercenada con un corte limpio, la sangre broto por todos lados, Mikasa abrió los ojos asombrada, ella reconocía este tipo de sucesos y quien los ocasionaba. Los demás miembros del escuadrón estaban de igual manera, ellos pudieron ver lo que corto la mano del gigante. Una especie de hélice afilada la cual seguía volando, vieron con asombro como con efecto bumerang regresaba y volvía a cortar al gigante esta vez en la parte izquierda de su rostro, destrozándosela

 **¡BAM!**

Pero si eso no lo había matado, el potente golpe de otro titán termino el trabajo. Mikasa aun estaba aun mas sorprendida, algo en ese titán se le hacía muy conocido y no sabía el porque

La hélice continuo girando en el aire mientras todos seguían su trayectoria, hasta que una simple mano detuvo su viaje. Revelaba que era en realidad una espada de aspecto llamativo y extraño, pero lo mas llamativo era aquel que lo empuñaba. Obviamente todos sabemos de quien se trataba, envaino la espada en su espalda y cruzo miradas con el otro titán, el que elimino al otro que trataba de matar a Mikasa. Eso era otra cosa que los tenia asombrados y confundidos, ¿Por qué ese titán salvo a Mikasa?, aunque también estaba la otra cuestión, ¿Quién era ese chico de vestimentas extrañas?

Ambos se miraban entre ellos, el titán lo veía analíticamente y Trunks de brazos cruzados hacia lo mismo, ya que sabía de quien se trataba y solo esperaba que no fuera hostil o debería neutralizarlo hasta hacerlo entrar en razón

La semi-asiática los veía a ambos, incrédula por lo que sus ojos le mostraban, su hermano que supuestamente murió hace poco ahora estaba aquí y en forma de titán. Por el otro lado, estaba aquel sujeto que odiaba pero que ahora estaba por alguna razón, feliz de verlo se nuevo. Debatía entre salir a abrazarlo o cercenarlo en varias partes con las hojas de su equipo

Estaba confusa, un mar de emociones la rodeaban y ahogaban, no sabia como reaccionar. Eso dejo una apertura

Mas titanes se acercaron para tratar de devorar a la chica, el titán de ataque reacciono mas rápido y lo detuvo de un potente golpe que le destrozo la boca. Trunks no se quedo de brazos cruzados y salto hacia el cuerpo titánico de Eren, al aterrizar empezó a correr desde el hombro hasta el puño del titán de ataque que aun estaba estirado y salto desde ahí. En el aire volvió a desenvainar aquella espada y de un tajo recto de la cabeza hasta la entrepierna, corto en dos a ese titán, el cual cayo muerto al la espina dorsal humana en su nuca destruida. Trunks aterrizo y vio como mas titanes se acercaban, por lo que volvió a lanzar su espada en forma de hélice de forma baja, por lo que empezó a cortar los pies de los gigantescos monstruos los cuales cayeron. El titán de ataque no perdió el tiempo, empezó a aplastar con ira las nucas de los caídos con brutales golpes o pisadas

El viajero del tiempo se dio cuenta de que otros titanes se acercaban por otro lado, ¿la victima?, obviamente Mikasa. Su espada aun seguiría su recorrido por unos segundos mas, por lo que se demoraría en regresar. No le quedo mas opción, corrió hacia la petrificada pelinegra, dio un salto para darle una patada giratorio en el rostro a el titán que ya estaba encima de la chica. El coloso fue lanzado contra otros los cuales al caer, ocasionaron un temblor de magnitud media. A otro lo tomo de un brazo y empezó a girarlo alrededor y golpear a otros como si fueran un bate gigante, al terminar su acto lanzo de cabeza al titán destrozando su cabeza y nuca, eliminándolo de forma definitiva. Eren también masacraba a los demás titanes

Mikasa no podía quitarle la mirada de encima al peliazul, Eren también era importante, pero Trunks era ahora quien robaba la atención de la pelinegra. Estaba enfadada, alegre, triste, animosa, furiosa, eufórica, etc, etc. No sabía como reaccionaria si llegara a acercársele, podría como pensó antes, abrazarlo o mutilarlo. Pero aun la duda persistía en ella

¿Por qué los abandono en el pasado?

Frunció el seño y se levanto dispuesta a encararlo pero el peliazul no le dio la oportunidad

—¡Mikasa, cuidado!

De un momento a otro ya la tenia en su hombro derecho y su equipo la agarro con su otra mano, salto contra la cabeza de otro titán. La fuerza que uso la destrozo y lo impulso de forma precisa hacia el edificio donde los sorprendidos compañeros de la chica se encontraban

 **Momentos antes….**

—¿Q-Que rayos esta pasando….?

Jean veía incrédulo como Eren se había transformado en un titán y estaba de su lado masacrando titanes, pero lo que mas lo tenia asombrado a el y los demás, era aquel chico desconocido que llego de la nada y con solo una extraña espada, eliminaba titanes a diestra y siniestra. Además de poseer una fuerza abrumadora, velocidad imperceptible y agilidad inhumana. ¿Qué era ese chico?

—N-No lo se…..—Armin Arlett en serio no sabía que rayos estaba pasando, no lo entendía en absoluto. Esa persona claramente no era humano, nadie podía tener tantas habilidades. Tampoco entendía lo de Eren, ¿desde cuando podía volverse un titán?—ese chico no entraba en mis planes

—Eren….¿es un titán? —preguntaba confundida Historia Reiss. Una hermosa chica rubia que no entendía que pasaba

Mas existía otra persona que no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, ¿acaso era una broma de la vida?. Aquel chico que la salvo hace mas de 80 años de ser apedreada, ¿había vuelto?, pero no entendía nada. ¿Por qué esta tan joven?, parecía que solo habían pasado unos cuantos años sobre el, ¿acaso era también un titán cambiante como ella?. Era la explicación mas probable según su lógica

¿Por qué había vuelto?

¿Por qué ahora?

—Trunks….—susurro en voz baja

—¿Qué hacemos? —pregunto Jean al rubio

—Pues….seguir con el plan…—hablaba dudoso, todo esto era sorprenderte en realidad, pero no había tiempo de sorprenderse y debían actuar de inmediato si querían sobrevivir. Mas algo que vio lo hizo tensarse—¡ahí viene!

El peliazul se acercaba con la pelinegra en su hombro y su equipo en la otra mano, se había impulsado tras destrozar el cráneo de un titán y llego hasta la terraza donde ellos estaban, por lo que dieron un paso atrás por inercia

La mirada seria y dura que el chico heredo de su difunto padre, les lleno de un temor bajo, pero temor a fin de cuentas. Deposito a la chica en su hombro de pies al suelo al igual que a su equipo, Trunks no entendía el porque de su uso o importancia, pero algo le decía que debía salvarlo también y así lo hizo. Mikasa aun estaba un poco tocada por lo rápido que sucedió todo, pero luego volvió en si unos segundos despues. Estaba dispuesta a encarar al chico

Pero un sonido en particular llego a oídos de todos, cortando el viento la emblemática espada del chico ya estaba de regreso. Trunks ya había premeditado todo, por eso lanzo su espada con un ángulo en donde volviera justo en la azotea, lo que no hizo (como obviamente se noto) fue calcular la velocidad de regreso. Por eso había tardado un poco mas en volver

Alzo su mano y para sorpresa de todos, sin siquiera mirar, la tomo del mango y la volvió a envainar en la funda de su espalda

Eso era un nivel de espadachín maestro o incluso mas allá

—Aquí estarás a salvo de momento—decía el peliazul mientras veía como la forma titánica de Eren fue superada por la gran masa de otros titanes y poco a poco lo devoraban. Debía actuar rápido—debo ir a salvar a Eren

Y así como vino, de un salto llego a otro edificio y empezó a dirigirse hacia el incapacitado titán cambiante. Eso hizo reaccionar a la pelinegra de manera iracunda

—¡Trunks!, ¡regresa aquí! —enojada tomo su equipo y trato de encenderlo, mala suerte que se le había acabado el gas y sufría ligeras averías. Obviamente la enojo aún mas—¡maldita sea, funciona cosa del infierno! —trataba de hacerlo funcionar, pero nada. Quería respuestas y las quería ahora, no iba a esperar que volviera a desaparecer sin responder ninguna pregunta

Los demás veían un poco asombrados a la pelinegra, si bien a veces la podían ver enojada, fría y neutral, esta era la primera vez que la veían tan enfurecida y mostrando mas emociones de lo normal, ¿Qué le ocurría a la "dama de hierro"?

Hasta que recordaron por como se dirigió de forma tan familiar a aquel desconocido

—"¿Acaso Mikasa lo conoce?" —pensaron casi todos los demás en la azotea

—"Trunks…..Trunks…..¡Trunks!" —pensaba calmadamente Armin al sentir que ese nombre se le hacia muy familiar, lo tenia en la punta de la lengua. Hasta que lo recordó de todas las historias que Eren le contaba sobre ese "increíble sujeto" que una vez conoció, Mikasa estaba muy recia a hablar sobre el, mas parecía enojada—"¡¿Acaso se trata de ESE Trunks?!" —pensaba sorprendido

No era para menos, esas historias de Eren mas parecía la imaginación de un niño enérgico, cosa que el castaño era a su edad. Armin jamás le creyó y solo fingía que si. Pero ahora cambiaba el panorama, ¿aquel chico era real?

No podía ser verdad, era ilógico que alguien dotado con esas grandes capacidades que Eren mencionaba, existiera, era humanamente imposible que esos rasgos existieran en un cuerpo humano normal

Pero ahí estaba el famoso Trunks

Sin equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y solo una espada, le hacia frente a los titanes e incluso les ganaba con sus inhumanas habilidades, ¿de donde había salido este tipo?. Aunque no dejo que la sorpresa lo abordara totalmente, sacudió un poco su cabeza para eliminar sus ansiedades y funciono, ahora que veía las habilidades del peliazul, podía trazar un gran plan para poder salir todos de aquí y si es posible, sin mas bajas

Solo esperaba que el peliazul aceptara ayudarlos

Trunks había llegado con Eren y de una sola patada mando a volar a uno de los titanes que estaban tratando de devorar su pierna, con sus puños alejo a los demás. El titán de ataque dejo escapar un rugido de guerra y se quito a los demás. Trunks salto hacia la mano del coloso y este d alguna manera entendió lo que quería hacer, sin dudarlo cual pelota de baseball, lanzo al peliazul con una fuerza velocidad y fuerza tremenda contra los demás titanes que se acercaban. Este desenvaino su espada y segundos despues con ella estirada, ya estaba tras esos titanes, lo cuales a los poco segundos caían muertos al ser sus nucas cercenadas

Un titán salía de la nada con la boca abierta, babeante y con gran cantidad de dientes que machacarían al peliazul, este ni se inmuto. El aplastamiento de su cráneo llego en forma de otro gigantesco puño titánico, su nuca estaba incluida por lo que su muerte estaba asegurada. Trunks en ningún momento se movió o aparto la mirada de el frente, Eren se levantaba y pateaba directamente en el pecho a otro titán que se acercaba, haciéndolo vomitar sangre. El semi-saiyajin no perdió el tiempo y con su velocidad inhumana se movió tras ese monstruo y rompió su nuca con su puño. Lo elimino de forma eficaz

En eso Trunks puede sentir como en un lugar inferior del suelo se encontraban mas presencias. Viendo como Eren podía encargarse ahora liberado, salió en rescate de aquellas presencias

Mientras todos los demás, incluida la pelinegra, solo veían estupefactos aquella serie de eventos preguntándose una solo cosa. _"¿que demonios acaba de pasar?"_

 **-/-**

 **¡BOOM!**

 **¡BOOM!**

—¡Estas cosas no se detienen con nada!

—¡Sigan disparando!

 **¡BOOM!**

Dentro de lo que parecía ser un ascensor de madera, habían mas jóvenes igualmente vestidos. El rugido de los cañones de sus rifles sonaban por todo el lugar, disparaban y el plan era bueno, lo malo era que de alguna u otra forma, mas y mas titanes se aceraban

—¡Se acaban las municiones!

—¡Demonios!

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡GROOAR!**

—Pero…¿Qué?

Cuando habían perdido toda esperanza de salir con vida de esta, algo empezó a suceder alrededor de ellos

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

En la oscuridad se podía escuchar el silbar de una espada y el como cortaba el viento, no solo eso sino al parecer también a los titanes, ya que empezaron a sentir y en muy escasos momentos, verlos caer en el lago oscuro sin ningún signo de volver a salir

—¡¿Q-Que esta pasando?!

Los chicos estaban aterrados, ahí afuera estaba alguna cosa eliminando titanes. El miedo era que así como eliminaba a esos gigantescos monstruos caníbales, podría también venir por ellos cuando se acaben los gigantes, así que aun con temor volvieron a apuntar con sus armas hacia la oscuridad

Luego el silencio reino…..eso era algo malo

Connie estaba asustado, Sasha igual. No sabían cual sería su destino si llegaran a ser atacados por aquella cosa, no, si lo sabían pero no quería pensar en aquello ahora. Sus manos temblaban por el miedo de que sea el ultimo día de sus vidas, el sudor no paraba de caer de sus frentes y sus dientes castañeaban de terror. Era lógico, si los titanes no pudieron con esa cosa, ¿Qué aseguraba que ellos si?

 **TAP TAP TAP**

El ruido mas terrorífico y escalofriante que en su opinión, han escuchado en sus vidas. Eran pasos dentro de la oscuridad, no se escuchaban mas de dos, por lo que la deducción lógica era que solo se trataba de un solo ser. Genial, uno solo y pudo acabar con la horda de titanes que los rodeaban, ¿Qué probabilidades podían tener ellos?, obviamente ninguna

Una figura humanoide podía ser notada acercándose en medio de ese mar de tinieblas, por inercia todos los rifles terminaron apuntando hacía aquel lugar. Los cañones temblaban por el temor de sus portadores, los cuales no le quitaban ni un segundo la mirada a aquella silueta

Mas se llevaron una increíble sorpresa

Se trataba de Trunks, el cual mientras aun era apuntado, caminaba hacia el cuerpo de uno de los titanes caídos y de un solo jalón le arranco de su nuca la espada que tenía incrustada en aquel sitio. ¿Ese chico había acabado con todos esos monstruos?, ¿con solo esa espada?, no podía ser verdad, además ¿Qué pasaba con su apariencia?, jamás habían visto ese tipo de indumentarias o que alguien tuviera ese inusual tono de cabello

—Hnmm, creo que todo ya esta hecho por aquí—analizaba el panorama mientras envainaba de nueva cuenta su espada, en eso siente las presencias antes mencionadas y observa aliviado como están en perfecto estado—si, ya esta todo

En eso empezaba a alejarse del lugar ante la vista de todos, los cuales despertaron de su trance

—¡E-Espera! —Sasha trato de llamarlo mas este ya se había ido—oh rayos…

—¡¿Quién era ese tipo?! —pregunto un soldado asustado por lo que vio

—No lo se y por ahora no importa—secundo otro recluta ocultando su asombro y temor—por lo que puedo notar, aquel sujeto nos despejo el área, ¡así que andando!

—¡Si señor! —respondieron todos al unisolo acatando la orden

Mas aun así la sorpresa que tuvieron al ver tal espectáculo siempre perduraría en ellos

 **-/-**

Trunks salía de aquel lugar para observar como ya no había titanes cerca o eso parecía, para estar seguros no bajaría en ningún momento la guardia. Algo fácil teniendo en cuenta que jamás la baja, empezó a caminar por las calles y vio una escena que para su desgracia ya sea aquí o en su propio mundo, le era muy familiar

Muerte. Muerte por doquier y en distintas formas, ya sea de titanes o humanos

Suspiro, a veces parecía que su esfuerzo era en vano y perdía un poco las esperanzas de tener una vida tranquila logrando la paz, ¿Qué debía hacer entonces?, casi nunca tenia un resultado favorable cada acción que el tomara, pues las cosas seguirían estando igual al día siguiente y de largo. La única esperanza que tenia era el mensaje que dio al pasado. Esperaba que fuera suficiente pues de fallar, ya no sabía que hacer

Dejo de pensar en esas cosas cuando su oído súper desarrollado y entrenado logro captar algo a lo lejos, eran sollozos y lo peor era que reconocía de quien se trataba. El lugar estaba al otro lado del edificio que estaba frente a el, por lo que sin mas salto hasta el techo de aquella construcción para observar que pasaba y se apeno por lo que vio. Mikasa sostenía el cuerpo inconsciente de Eren (eso lo demostraba su lectura de ki) mientras estaban sobre el cuerpo en descomposición del titán de ataque

Desgraciadamente se equivoco y se dio cuenta de algo, no estaban del todo solos. Un titán salió de la nada y se lanzo a devorar a todo el grupo que estaban ahí, iba a reaccionar mas no fue necesario. Algo golpeo y corto con una inhumana fuerza la nuca del titán que cayo muerto en segundos, ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos, una persona aterrizo de forma serena y elegante sobre la cabeza del gigante caído. Vestía el mismo tipo de uniforme, pero llevaba una capa blanca con una insignia muy diferente a la de los demás

Unas alas de plata

—"… _.E-Esas son…..las alas de la libertad…"_ —fue lo que pensó Eren asombrado y casi despertando de su letargo

Trunks estaba atónito, ese sujeto tenia un perfecto dominio de las artes de espada. Su demostración anterior lo confirmaban, el iba a actuar pero aquel tipo se le adelanto y agradecía al cielo que llego a tiempo para salvarlos a todos. En serio tenía una buena técnica de espada y esgrima

—¡Ah!, rayos….

Sintió como su mano vibraba y al mirarla supo lo que pasaba, ya estaba a punto de "despertar". Y todos estaban a salvo por lo que podía ver, ese chico nuevo y su grupo podían mantener a salvo al resto. Así que sin mas tiempo que perder, se dirigió a otra zona del lugar en donde no hubiera nadie. Pensaba que nadie lo seguiría

Gran error

Fue por el norte, no había peligro al parecer. Aterrizo en medio de dos edificios, un callejón sin nadie cerca por obvias razones. Se sentó a descansar pues fue un día muy movido en realidad, pero poco le duro aquella sensación de relajación. Todo fue tan veloz incluso para el. Semi desenvaino su espada (pues la mitad aun seguía en su funda) para detener la hoja de otra espada, estaba conmocionado por haber sido tan descuidado por haber bajado su guardia por primera vez. Mas cambio a incertidumbre al ver quien lo había atacado

—¿M-Mikasa…..?

La perteneciente a la familia Ackerman apretaba el mango de ambas espadas con fuerza e ira combinadas, sus ojos sollozantes y dientes apretados daban muestra de un sufrimiento muy grande. Trunks no entendía que le pasaba, ¿Por qué lo atacaba?

Lo sabia, ella tenia ese gran presentimiento. Trunks volvería a irse sin decir nada, eso ella no lo iba a permitir. Cuando pudo hacerle ligeros arreglos a su equipo y recibir de uno de sus compañeros un poco de gas, lo tomo sin esperar u obedecer ordenes o los gritos de sus compañeros tratando de detenerla. Ella solo quería llegar con ese maldito peliazul sin las bolas suficientes para cumplir una promesa

—¡Tuuuuu!, ¡aun no hemos terminado!

La chica se separo bruscamente, empujando un poco al peliazul de frente. La pelinegra giro en el aire y aterrizo elegantemente en el suelo, aun así su mirada estaba llena de ira. Se quito su equipo y lo dejo en el suelo, pero en sus manos aun portaba dos hojas. Apretaba con furia los mangos de ambas espadas, quería respuestas y ya. No podía perdonárselo, habían pasado muchas serie de eventos catastróficos y desafortunados que bien pudieron evitarse si el estuviera presente. No podía perdonárselo, miles de vidas perdidas en todos estos años y el solo aparecía de la nada sin otorgar ninguna explicación. El primero desaparecía por años, luego sin mas volvía nuevamente y ahora, ¿quería volverse a ir así sin mas?, ¡pues ella no lo iba a permitir!

—Mikasa, ¿Qué estas….?

—¡Cállate y desenfunda! —Ordeno furiosa al confundido peliazul—pelea, ¿o acaso eres un cobarde?

Trunks no pudo responder ya que la iracunda pelinegra volvió a lanzarse contra el, ni siquiera le dejo desenvainar como le había ordenado. Se agacho rápidamente para evitar recibir el corte y salto de frente, rodo un par de veces y se arrodillo en una pierna, supo en ese instante que no estaba solo, pues Mikasa ya estaba sobre el con las hojas de acero ya casi por atravesar su espalda

Mas no logro su cometido, para su sorpresa Trunks desapareció frente a sus ojos, por lo que las espadas quedaron clavadas al suelo. El peliazul apareció unos metros de la pelinegra, esta con ira trataba de desencajar las espadas del suelo. No cedían, pues la fuerza que había aplicado fue tanta que estaban bien enterradas y no podían ser extraídas fácilmente

—Cálmate Mikasa—pedía serenamente el viajero del tiempo con una mano frente a el para tratar de calmarla

—¡No me jodas! —la pelinegra se esforzaba para sacar sus armas, pero no era tarea fácil—¡eres un mentiroso!, ¡falso!, ¡idiota!, ¡poco hombre!, ¡estúpido sin palabra! —con cada insulto jalaba con fuerza las herramientas pero aun no cedían

Trunks quedo pasmado por las palabras de Mikasa, ¿de que estaba hablando?, no lo entendía, cada palabra que salía de su boca estaba lleno de hostilidad e ira. ¿Qué le había hecho para que lo odiara tanto?, no lo sabía o lo entendía

El semi saiyajin sintió como mas presencias se acercaban rápidamente y estarían con ellos en cualquier segundo, debía acabar con esto lo mas rápido posible. Desaparecería en cualquier momento

—¿De que estas hablando? —pregunto ingenuamente

Otro grave error

—¡Miserable!

Mikasa al escuchar aquellas palabras saliendo de su boca, su ira aumento a niveles aun mayores. La fuerza que obtuvo mediante ese arranque de ira fue lo suficiente para que lograra sacar las hojas del suelo, Trunks se asombro de aquello. Debía admitir que eso fue algo muy asombroso

Pero le duro poco el asombro, pues la pelinegra tras un grito de guerra, se lanzo a intentar rebanarlo. Cosa que Trunks obviamente evadió con facilidad haciéndose a un lado, en eso ya no la dejaría actuar de forma tan irracional. No quería lastimarla mas no tenía mas opción, la tomo de sus brazos y la domino en el suelo. La chica se retorcía tratando de liberarse mas el peliazul no la dejaba

—Ya cálmate, ¿quieres? —pedía con calma y sin temor, pues la fuerza que ejercía sobre ella no la dejaría liberarse fácilmente—¿Por qué razón me odias tanto?, ¿Qué te hice?

—¡¿Estas de broma?! —exclamo/pregunto con ira la pelinegra aun estando detenida—¡eres un idiota!, ¡suéltame de una maldita vez!

—No hasta que me expliques

Mikasa estaba que se la llevaba el diablo en persona, a pesar de forzar aun mas fuerte era obvio que no podría soltarse fácilmente. Pero no era necesario que siguiera esforzándose mas

 **¡FIIIIISH!**

Trunks soltó de forma inmediata a la semi asiática y dio un salto trasero para evadir un corte directo a su cuello, giro en el aire aterrizo de nueva cuenta sin fallas. Miraba analíticamente al culpable de aquel ataque, era el mismo sujeto que había salvado a Eren y Mikasa, se posicionaba frente a la chica que aun no se levantaba

—¿Quién eres? —pregunto seriamente el sujeto, su mirada fría y dura lo decía todo. No vacilaría en matarlo si llegara a decir algo que no fuera correcto o le gustara

A Trunks eso no lo intimido en lo absoluto, ya estaba tan acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas que ya no le afectaban. Miro de reojo y pudo observar como la mayoría de los soldados ya estaban arriba de los edificios y otros llegaban recién usando sus equipos, les quito importancia y solo se centro en el sujeto frente a el, admitía algo, tenia un porte imponente

Aunque su estructura pequeña y delgada mostraba a la vista de cualquiera, una fragilidad inédita, Trunks sabía que no era el caso. Su porte demostraba que estaba muy bien entrenado y por lo tanto seria una persona jodidamente letal, sabía que aun así no podría ganarle. Pero no por eso bajaría la guardia

—Es de buena educación presentarse primero—fue lo que respondió sereno y serio el peliazul

El sujeto solo chasqueo la lengua en notoria molestia, estos jóvenes de ahora no respetaban a sus mayores

—Soy el capitán Levi—le apuntaba con una de sus espadas—ya respondí, ahora hazlo tu también

—Bien. Me llamo Trunks Brief—fue lo único que respondió el peliazul cruzándose de brazos

Ante la mención de ese nombre, Levi y los miembros de su escuadrón abrieron sus ojos como platos. Ese nombre lo conocían muy bien

—" _¿Trunks Brief?"_ —se preguntaba mentalmente asombrado el hombre mas fuerte del mundo— _"¿podría tratarse de aquel que mencionaba Ilse Lagnar en su diario que encontramos?"_

Un día fuera de las murallas, en una misión de exploración lograron encontrar aquel cuaderno de anotaciones que la castaña siempre tenía en sus manos. Ilse Lagnar se había retirado de el ejercito hace ya casi dos años, ahora vivía una vida normal. Pero siempre existió entre todos los reclutas el hecho de como ella fue la única de su escuadrón que sobrevivió aquel día

La chica solo había sido lanzada con una fuerza tremenda hacia dentro de las murallas cuando estaban semi abiertas, eso fue corroborado por los soldados que custodiaban la entrada a la muralla. Ilse había sido salvada por un muchacho con ropaje extraño, un color de cabello inusual que era el azul y lo mas resaltante era aquella espada que llevaba en su espalda. Eso fue lo que habían escrito en los reportes, mas su identidad era desconocida pues decidió escapar por otro camino atrayendo a los titanes para alejarlos. Lo declararon muerto, eso era lo mas lógico. Cuando le preguntaron a Ilse sobre si sabía algo sobre su salvador ella solo respondió:

" _Solo se su nombre…..Trunks Brief"_

Ese era el legado de Lagnar, un solo nombre y apellido

—¿Que deseas de mi? —pregunto seriamente el peliazul

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para sacar a todos de su trance, por lo que Levi tomo de vuelta la palabra

—Respuestas—era la fría contestación del capitán

Trunks estaba dudoso, no sabia que contestarle sin que lo tomaran como un loco. No pudo seguir dudando pues sentía su cuerpo raro, el sabía lo que significaba y eso quería decir que tenía poco tiempo. Por lo tanto debía apresurarse en terminar esto

Pero el no se esperaba que Mikasa tuviera una percepción excepcional, de un momento a otro ella volvió a tomar sus espadas y se lanzo a detenerlo a punta de espadazos. Ella lo sabía, presentía como el chico estaba por escapar y ella no lo dejaría. Al menos no de forma ilesa

 **¡CLASH!**

—¡Cadete Acckerman!

Exclamo Levi seriamente, mas esta lo ignoro de forma inmediata. Mas en realidad, aunque no lo demostrara (a diferencia de los demás soldados) estaba sorprendido de que el peliazul detuviera las espadas de la pelinegra. Con las manos desnudas

A la pelinegra no le importaba aquello, incluso se podría decir que se lo esperaba. Apretaba las empuñaduras con fuerza e ira, Trunks seguía sin entender su odio hacia el

—¿D-Detuvo las espadas con las manos? —pregunto Connie asombrado viendo aquel acto—¿Quién es ese tipo?

Eren y Armin no decían nada, ambos veían analíticamente la escena. El rubio al igual que Trunks no entendía los motivos de Mikasa, mas Eren si lo hacía. El solo cerraba los ojos en comprensión a los sentimientos de su hermana, el también estaba molesto con el peliazul, pero admitía que solo le daría un golpe al rostro y luego le pediría explicaciones

—¡¿Por qué?!

La exclamación de la pelinegra llamo la atención de todos los presentes

—¿De que hablas? —pedía serio pero tranquilo

—¡¿Por qué nos dejaste?!

—¿Eh?

Trunks no entendía que pasaba, hasta que la pelinegra le dijo esas palabras. Mikasa estaba dolida por como Trunks al parecer los había "abandonado" en el pasado, cuando aun eran unos niños que dejo con Hannes para investigar y no volvió por ellos

Debía admitir que sentía pena por la chica, las lagrimas de la pelinegra le hacían sentir una inmensa culpa. Pero el no tenía la culpa, esos "lapsos" de lo que fuera que le sucediera, pasaban sin que el pudiera premeditarlos y si de milagro lograra hacerlo, no tenía el poder para evitarlo

Mas el no podía contarle eso, algo le decía que no debía hacerlo. Una especie de presentimiento le vibraba por todo el cuerpo

—¡Lo habías prometido! —reclamaba con ira—¡prometiste volver!, ¡prometiste protegernos!

—Mikasa…

—Simplemente te fuiste…—sus reclamos eran una combinación entre ira y tristeza—no volviste, nos dejaste atrás y no regresaste. Por mas que esperamos, vimos gente morir, hogares destruirse, el fuego arrasando todo, ¡titanes devorando niños!, ¡todo eso pudo evitarse si hubieras estado aquí! —apretaba con mas fuerza las empuñaduras de sus espadas, mas aun así Trunks no cedía ni un centímetro al ser tan fuerte

Los demás escuchaban atentamente la historia de la pelinegra y mas del asombro de que alguien lograra evadir los ataques de los dos soldados mas excepcionales en el ejercito

Mas no podían evitar sentir lastima por la pelinegra, la historia de la que se habían enterado era triste en realidad. No pudieron evitar ver con malos ojos al peliazul, Jean estaba cabreado. Mikasa estaba llorando y era por culpa de aquel extraño sujeto, estaba tentado en tomar sus espadas y también lanzarse contra el, pero lo razono a tiempo. Si los dos soldados mas fuertes no pudieron hacerle nada, ¿Qué podría lograr el?. Por lo que apretando sus dientes, retiro lentamente sus manos de las empuñaduras de sus espadas

—Lo siento Mikasa, en serio—Trunks a pesar de permanecer con un rostro serio, se ablando lo suficiente para mostrar un deje de aflicción—pero las cosas que me han pasado, son difíciles de explicar, cosas peligrosas que…..¡uugh!

No pudo seguir explicándose cuando vio como su mano volvía a vibrar y a desvanecerse lentamente. Mikasa al estar cerca de ella pudo notar aquello, abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver como una parte humana desaparecía y aparecía sin ningún motivo

—Pero, ¿Qué….?—la pelinegra estaba sorprendida por lo que veía

Trunks aprovecho aquel momento de distracción de la pelinegra para huir, uso un poco de su fuerza y la empujo levemente. Por poco cae de espalda pero logro equilibrarse, ante la mirada asombrada de todos, Trunks dio un gran salto hacía otro edificio en donde no habían soldados. Aterrizando en una azotea, llenando de ansiedad a todos pues sabían lo que pasaría

El peliazul quería huir

—Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme aquí—se prepara para correr—si llego a volver a verlos les daré todas las explicaciones que deseen…..en serio Mikasa, lo siento bastante

 **¡FUUUSH!**

Y así sin mas, empezó a correr y saltar de edificio en edificio

Todos quedaron paralizados ante lo que había pasado frente a sus ojos, incluido Levi. Pero Mikasa fue otra cosa, su ira volvió y mas potenciada que nunca. Tomo su equipo y sin esperar a nadie, se lanzo en su persecución. Los demás salieron de su trance al segundo del accionar de la pelinegra

—¡Soldados!, ¡tras el!

—¡Señor!, ¡si señor!

 **¡FIIISH!**

Acatando la orden, todos se equiparon con sus herramientas y empezaron la persecución del peliazul

El viajero del tiempo suspiro derrotado, podía sentir como todos ellos venían tras el. Mas aún así no dejo de correr o siquiera bajar la velocidad, debía salir de la vista y alcance de todos ellos, dudaba que fueran capaces de entender lo que a el le sucedía. Incluso el tenia muchas dudas de lo que le pasaba en realidad

Miro por sobre sus hombros y vio como todos venían tras el, incluso Eren que al parecer se había recuperado lo suficiente para desplazarse. Todos se columpiaban con sus equipos de forma perfecta y equilibrada, el le daba crédito pues tenían mucha habilidad y lo admitía

Mas no por eso lo atraparían, o eso creía el

Aquel sujeto, que tenía una gran presencia, ya le había dado alcance. Le dio un tajo con su espada mas Trunks lo evadió sin problemas saltando hacía un lado, mas no dejo de correr en ningún momento, incluso aumento la velocidad y paso a Levi

El capitán chasqueo la lengua en molestia, era la primera vez que alguien le daba tantos problemas. Aunque en realidad, siendo sinceros era la primera vez que conocía a una persona con esas habilidades físicas, eran demasiado elevadas para creerlas. Sus dudas sobre lo que había leído en el cuaderno de Ilse que encontró aquel día, poco a poco se desvanecían

Dejo de pensar en eso y decidió tratar de alcanzar al peliazul, aunque alguien ya se le había alcanzado

—¡Explícate!, ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

Mikasa ya lo había alcanzado y atacaba ferozmente al peliazul, el solo se alejaba o evadía los ataques de la iracunda asiática, la cual se enojaba por ello pues Trunks no le decía palabra alguna y al parecer no le prestaba atención

A los ataques de Mikasa se le sumaron los de otros soldados que los habían alcanzado, evadió cortes de Connie y Jean. Bloqueo los embates de Reiner y Armin, esto se estaba extendiendo demasiado tiempo y aquello se le estaba acabando. Por lo que no le quedo mas opción que reaccionar

—¡Lo siento!

 **¡BROOOOOM!**

Dio un gran salto al cielo ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, empezó a girar y descendió rápidamente sobre el siguiente edificio con una patada de hacha

La edificación cedió ante la brutal fuerza del ataque, los soldados ya no sabían que creer. Esa demostración de fuerza era irreal y era verdad, ¿Cómo era posible que un humano lograra destruir una edificación con solo una patada?, era imposible

—¡Kyaaaa!

La rubia que era considerada como una diosa entre sus compañeros y otras personas dentro y fuera de la legión, el polvo y escombros que salieron tras la explosión de aquel destruido edificio dispersaron a todos, mas la rubia al estar mas cerca se llevo la peor parte, pues a pesar de no haber sido golpeada, el torrente de polvo la sumergió la hizo caer al no ver ni poder respirar bien

Además de que su equipo si recibió algunos golpes por partes de rocas sueltas, eso provoco que sufriera ligeras abolladuras mas eso fue suficiente para averiarlo. Ahora estaba en caída libre sin nada que pudiera evitarlo

—¡Historia! —exclamaron Reinn e Ymir al verla caer, ambos se preparaban para dirigirse a salvarla. Mas no fue necesario

De la explosión de polvo salió un borrón a máxima velocidad, los soldados que se dispersaron a edificios mas alejados vieron como la rubia estaba en los brazos de el peliazul. La chica estaba un poco aturdida por ello, no entendía nada, ¿en que momento paso de caer libremente hacia su muerte a estar a salvo en los brazos del peliazul?

Al entender eso último, se sonrojo de la vergüenza

—¿Estas bien?—pregunto serio y un poco preocupado por el bienestar de la rubio

—S-S-i…—fue lo que respondió la rubia avergonzada y roja—gracias…

—De nada—le sonrió sinceramente y delicadamente la deposito en el suelo—bien, me debo ir

Y sin esperar la respuesta de la rubia, empezó a alejarse rápidamente de edificio en edificio ante la mirada atenta y en trance de la rubia. Segundos despues una furiosa Mikasa paso velozmente a su lado, impulsándose con su equipo dándole caza al pobre peliazul

Luego fue abordada por sus compañeros

—¡He, Historia!, ¿te encuentras bien?—pregunto ansiosa y preocupada la castaña al llegar con su amiga, mas esta no contestaba. Permanecía viendo directamente por donde se había ido el peliazul—¿Historia?—pregunto confundida

—Sus ojos….eran muy lindos….—fue lo único que susurro la rubia con un sonrojo

—¿He?—Preguntaron confundidos todos

Levi solo bufo molesto, el chico se había escapado y no pudo obtener respuestas. Solo esperaba que la cadete Acckerman lograra atraparlo, aunque sinceramente lo dudaba mucho

 **¡CLANK!**

 **¡CLANK!**

 **¡CLANK!**

Mikasa había logrado alcanzar a Trunks y ahora atacaba sin pena ni duda al peliazul, este a su vez al fin había desenvainado su propia espada pero solo para bloquear o desviar los cortes de la pelinegra. Habían salido de los limites de la ciudad y entraron de nueva cuenta a la región boscosa

El choque metálico resonaba por todo el lugar, mas era obvio que el semi saiyajin tenia toda la ventaja a su favor. Despues de un rato de ataques ambos se separaron empujando sus armas, ambos se miraban fijamente y sin bajar sus armas. Trunks estaba fresco y totalmente bien, en cambio la pelinegra estaba totalmente cansada y jadeaba sin parar, el sudor que resbalaba de su rostro también daba acuerdo a aquello

Trunks observo el estado de la asiática y suspiro derrotado, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Mikasa el envaino su espada. La pelinegra no tomo muy bien ese acto

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —pregunto furiosa mas no lo demostraba—¡vuelve a empuñar tu espada!

—Mikasa por favor, esto es ridículo—decía seriamente ante la chica fúrica, obvio que eso no bajaba su ira—se que estas enojada y te entiendo, aunque no me creas

—¡Mentiroso!

—Es la verdad, así como te dije que existen circunstancias que no me permiten estar aquí….o con ustedes—era sincero, lo mas que podía—es algo difícil de explicar

Mikasa solo lo veía analíticamente, buscaba algún signo de mentira mas no encontraba nada. Aunque sus sentimientos no habían cambiado en nada, seguía confundida en como sentirse con el peliazul. Ira o serenidad, tristeza o alegría, dejarlo ileso o cercenado

Todo era un mar de emociones confusas

—Aun así, ¡al menos hubieras tratado de explicarnos! —reclamo con ira, no quería estar enojada con el, pero le era muy difícil—¿¡Qué tan difícil podría ser el darnos una maldita explicación?!

—Créeme Mikasa, es un asunto muy difícil

—Aun así, fueron 5 años. ¡5 malditos años esperándote! —apretaba con mas fuerza sus espadas, pareciera que en cualquier momento saltaría a atacarlo y no estaba del todo equivocado—te esperamos por años y no volviste, Eren te siguió esperando, ¡pero yo no soy una ingenua!, sabía que no volverías

—Mikasa….

—¡Cállate!, solo…..solo haz silencio…—la pelinegra empezaba a llorar en voz baja—ya no digas mas mentiras

Trunks se sentía una basura, hacer llorar a la pelinegra era algo que a el le afectaba demasiado. Pero no podía hacer nada, las circunstancias y eventos extraños incluso para el, no se lo permitían. Volvió a sentir aquella conmoción en su cuerpo y el sabía lo que ocurría, así que se preparo para huir. Mas Mikasa no se lo permitiría de nuevo

Asombrado vio como ella ya estaba atrás de el, a pesar de haber bajado la guardia debía admitir que era una hazaña muy grande y admirable que lo halla atacado sin que el lo hubiera intuido. Salto hacia un lado, pero eso quería la pelinegra, sonrió al verlo en un ángulo adecuado. Lanzo uno de los cables desplazadores para atravesar al peliazul, o eso creía Trunks. El lo evadió mas eso era lo otro que Mikasa quería, el cable se incrusto en un árbol cercano y la jalo con fuerza. La velocidad que llevaba era demasiada y así Trunks no podría evitarla. Su plan dio resultado, pues a pesar de que evadió los cortes, no fue así con su tacleada de hombro. Choco al chico en el árbol aunque en realidad eso no le hizo el mas mínimo daño, el se deslizo hasta caer al suelo, Mikasa estaba furiosa de lo hábil y escurridizo que era el peliazul, mas no se quedo quieta y uso su esquipo para seguirlo

Mas de un momento a otro, el peliazul se quedo quieto de espaldas. Eso extraño a la pelinegra que veía curiosa a Trunks al no saber que le ocurría

—Oh rayos….se me acabo el tiempo—dijo mientras veía su mano

—¿De que estas hablando? —exigía saber con las espadas en alto y en guardia, mas vio con estupefacción como el peliazul empezaba a desvanecerse como si fuera un fantasma—¿Qué esta…..?

—Te lo dije—se volteo a verla con una sonrisa—es algo difícil de explicar

Y tras esas palabras, el peliazul se desvaneció en una infinidad de partículas luminiscente que se esparcían por todos lados hasta desaparecer. La pelinegra no sabía que decir o creer lo que vio con sus propios ojos, incluso las espadas cayeron al suelo de sus temblorosas manos

Trunks al final tenía razón, era imposible el explicarle todo eso

—Cadete Ackerman—Levi había llegado junto al resto de los soldados, Historia venía junto a Ymir ya que ella no podía usar su equipo al estar dañado. Observo por todos lados y no encontró rastro alguno del peliazul por lo que chasqueo la lengua en molestia, ese mocoso se les había escapado—¿A dónde se fue ese chico Trunks?

—N-No lo se…—decía la chica aun anonadada por lo que había visto—el simplemente desapareció—a pesar de su estado aturdido, sabía que no era una buena idea el decir la verdad, la podrían tomar como loca y sacarla del ejército. No podría mantener a Eren a salvo y su misión personal no seria completada nunca, no podía dejar que eso pasara

Ahora entendía un poco las razones del peliazul en no querer decir nada, a pesar de aun odiarlo por esconderle ese asunto ya era bastante menor su hostilidad hacia el. Talvez se disculpase con el cuando lo volviera a ver

Solo talvez, pues no prometía nada

—Tsk. Que problemático, ¡recorran la zona! —ordenaba Levi al resto de los soldados—¡búsquenlo, encuéntrenlo y tráiganlo!

—Señor…..si señor….

La respuesta de todos fue vaga, dudosa y exceptiva, tenían dudas sobre como podrían traerlo si ni Mikasa que se supone es la número 1 en el ranking de 10, que vale por cien soldados ella sola, no pudo

Pero ordenes eran ordenes, no podían llevarle la contraria a un superior. Los soldados se desplegaron al segundo, no tenían tanto temor de encontrarse titanes en el camino pues el saiyajin ya había acabado con la gran mayoría, pero aun así ese gran agujero que de nuevo había abierto el titán colosal seguía ahí. Por lo tanto nuevos titanes podrían llegar, así que mejor se apresuraban

Historia se quedaría, pues su equipo estaba dañado y no podía usarlo. Aunque la rubia no dejaba de pensar en esos hermosos ojos azules que el chico tenía

—" _Pues, si que eran lindos en realidad" —_ pensaba sonrojada y una ligera sonrisa sincera en su rostro

¿Lo volvería a ver en el futuro?, ojala que si

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-/-**

—Hmmm…..hmmm….

Sus parpados se movían, un claro signo de que pronto despertaría cosa que paso segundos despues, a pesar de haber dormido sentía aun el cuerpo pesado y fatigado. Aun así no le presto demasiada importancia y junto a un bostezo se estiro para eliminar lo mas que pudiera todo signo de pereza

—Vaya hijo, ya llegaste

La alegre voz de su madre logro llamar su atención, sonrió aliviado al verla en buen estado, la verdad estaba muy preocupado en hacer el viaje temporal y dejarla sola en el peligro. Mas se dio cuenta de que fue en vana su preocupación, estaba perfectamente sana

Abrió la compuerta de su transporte y de un salto bajo de ella

—Hola madre, me alegro que estés bien

—Oye, no soy una mujer débil y lo sabes—respondió divertida y su hijo le respondió con una ligera risa, era verdad su madre a pesar de ser solo humana, era fuerte. Se acerco a la maquina y toco el botón para reducirla a una capsula y guardarla, ahora debía mantenerse en ese estado para que cargara correctamente sus energías—por cierto, aquella persona que salvaste ya despertó y pregunta por ti—informaba ocultando picardía en sus palabras, cosa que el saiyajin no noto, densidad en su máxima expresión

—¿En serio?, bueno talvez solo quiera agradecerme—respondió seguro de sus palabras

—Si claro jeje—respondía la peliazul burlona cosa que Trunks tampoco noto—pues ve a verla de una vez y luego vayan a la cocina que la cena estará lista pronto, quiero que me cuentes todo sobre la misión

Trunks asintió y se dirigió hacia el piso superior, Bulma fue a la cocina. Llego a una habitación que al parecer era de huéspedes y procedió a tocar la puerta

—Permiso, soy Trunks. ¿estas ocupada?

—Adelante—respondió una voz femenina desconocida—el peliazul acato la orden y entro con una ligera sonrisa, la chica que tenía un sedoso cabello largo color azabache al igual que sus ojos, se levanto rápidamente y se acerco a abrazarlo—me alegra que hallas vuelto con bien Trunks—le sonreía de forma sincera y agradecida

—Me alegra que estés en buen estado…Mai

 **Cont…..**

 **-/-**

 **Vaya, ¿a que no se esperaban ese final?, jaja la verdad yo tampoco, se me ocurrió de ultimo momento y bueno, aquí mirai no Mai llego al fic, lo siento por los que no les cae bien pero a mi si, así que si a algunos no les gusta, ¡pues se joden!, jaja**

 **Lo siento, así soy yo y me conocen bien XD**

 **Los veré en otra actualización que espero sea pronto**


End file.
